Comfort
by lebxeb
Summary: Booths 'pops'passes. Dr B is on hand. Note rating. No infringement intended.


_Comfort._

_Booth and Bones sat opposite the suspect, interrogating him. Bones pushed the carved wooden handled switch blade across the table to him in a evidence bag. _

'_Dr Brennan here, has matched the nicks and striations on this blade to the same marks on the bones of Julie, your wife, Thomas.. Your DNA is on the blade and we got a partial thumb print too.. We know how, and when you murdered your wife but we don't know why..' just as the question was out an Agent tapped the door popping his head around the door Both Booth and Bones looked around it was rare anybody interrupted an interrogation, so booth was a little pissed._

'_Sorry Agent Booth, but you have a call.. It's urgent..' booth gave the young man a curt nod and looked to Bones. 'I'll leave you in the capable hands of Doctor Brennan Thomas, tell her everything.. It will go in your favour if you do..' Booth got up gave Bones a little wink and walked out. _

_Bones was amazed he was letting her take his confession, she was excited this was a first and it showed her that Booth trusted her with it. She spent her time, easing Thomas into a full and frank confession which he willingly gave, he couldn't stand the guilt anymore, and sang like a canary as Booth would have told her. _

_When she had finished the interview and Thomas had been cuffed and locked in the cells she went to find Booth. She walked into his office where he sat with his face to the wall, and a phone to his ear. He was slumped resting his elbows on his knees as he listened and nodded occasionally making the odd hum in answer to a question he was being asked. _

_Bones stood in silence while he finished his call, but took a seat while she waited, thinking over her performance in the interrogation room. She felt quite satisfied she had done every part correctly and as Booth did._

_Booth suddenly spoke, 'Right Ok thank you very mush.. Yes.. It will take me an hour or two to get there but I'm coming now.. Thank you again, yes.. Yes.. Thank you.. See you in a while..' Bones notice his voice strained, hugely sad and her brow furrowed concerned instantly. He put the phone back in the holster without looking at her or turning._

'_Pops has passed Bones..' he said so softly, with huge sadness her heart broke for him. _

_Pop's was Booths grandfather, he had brought Booth up, when he asked his father to leave the boys, when he found that he was kicking the hell out of them, in his drunken rages. He even broke Booths arm as he sheltered his brother Jared from his fathers fist. Booth had confided a snippet of his childhood to Bones telling her that if it wasn't for his grandfather he probably have taken his own life as a boy. _

_Bones had met the darling man who booth adored, a couple of months ago. They had connected somewhat over that time, Pops had explained to her what had happened and that booth didn't realise the whole situation, Pops had asked Bones to take care of him when he did find out. She promised she would. That seemed to placate the old sweet man. As they parted he had given her a tender hug, saying he thought she was a wonderful friend to Booth and that he spoke of her often when he came to visit. That had touched bones deeply._

_Bones stood walking to him and placed her palm on his shoulder looking down at him, standing close, 'Oh Booth.. I'm so sorry.. So sorry..' he turned looked up at her with glistening tears in his eyes, gritted his jaw and suddenly drew her close and held on to her waist. She stroked his hair letting him hold her. _

_Bones felt herself tearing to, she didn't much like her partner so distressed, he was usually the care and hug giver, this role reversal was difficult for her. He was always so strong and powerful, very rarely gave himself over to his weaknesses. Being the prime alpha male he was, but she had discovered over the years she had grown to adore his softer side, his tenderness and his demons. And found his abilities to be so open about things with her very endearing. _

_She stroked his back affectionately. 'Would you like me to come with you Booth..?' she asked almost at a whisper. He took a breath and released her sitting back on the chair rubbing his palms over his eyes. He hadn't cried but just needed the hug which she gave willingly._

'_You don't have to..' he leant on the table with his elbows, and looked at her. _

'_I don't know if that is a yes or a no Booth.. I'm not very good.. You'll have to be more direct..' that was typical Bones and it made him smile, he looked up to her their eyes locking for a long while. She curved her lips to offer a sweet caring smile._

'_I would very much appreciate the company Bones.. Yes. Thank you..' he said confidently. Bones smiled nodded a few times._

'_kay no problem.. Do you want me to pack a over night bag?' she knew he would have to spend a few days away sorting out the funeral arrangements, he looked relieved at her asking, telling him she would stay with him. _

'_Thanks Bones yes.. I'll just tell my boss and I'll nip you home ok?'_

'_Sure.. I'l call Cam.. Let her know.. '_

'_Great..' he got up and walked out the office his shoulders stooped and she thought he looked like someone had just kicked him in the gut. Which in a way they had._

_She flicked open her blackberry and made the call. _

'_Oh hey Ange.. It's me.. Listen Booth grandfather has passed away and we are going up to sort out the arrangements.. I offered to go with him, so I'm taking a few days can you tell Cam the situation..?'_

'_Oh Sweetie sure.. I'll let her know.. Is he okay?'_

'_Well.. In the circumstances.. I suppose but ..well he's very shaken Ange as you would expect..'_

'_Okay well give him our condolences, and our love and hugs.. You did give him a hug didn't you Sweetie..?' Bones smiled_

'_Of coarse I did Ange.. Well actually he held me.. for a while..'_

'_good just be there for him Sweetie, he's gonna need you tonnes over the next few days.. '_

'_I know.. ' softly, 'I better go Ange I'll call ok?'_

'_Yeah sure. Bye sweetie, bye..' click she was gone. Booth was back with a tentative smile._

'_All sorted.. I'll drive you home Bones to grab a bag then drop to mine after before we hit the road..'_

'_Great ok..'_

_That's exactly what they did. They didn't speak much until they got out of his apartment. _

'_Can you drive Bones..? My mind isn't really on the job and I have a few calls to make?'_

'_Coarse.. ' he passed her his keys and they reversed positions around the bonnet of the car. He gave her a knowing smile she was delighted to drive he rarely let her. Bones got in started the engine and said with a sweet smile,_

'_I90?' booth nodded just getting out his mobile. She drove confidently and with casual reassurance. While he called, or at least tried to get hold of Jared. But being off in India somewhere, he left a message at his last known address. _

_He made two other calls. Bones watched the road as he spoke to his father, which obviously extremely difficult for him, he looked out the side window as he told him, his voice stiff and almost flat of emotion. Bones felt a lump in her throat, knowing he was desperately trying not to loose it in front of her. _

_He sat in silence for a long while after. Blindly staring out the window ahead._

'_Thanks for this Bones.. Your really a great friend..'_

'_Don't mention it.. Least I can do..' she flicked him a sweet smile._

'_So.. Was it? Natural causes, his dimenture.?' she enquired softly, turning off the interstate to another one. This one quieter so she put her foot down, hitting ninety. _

'_He took his life bones.. Pills..'_

'_Oh Booth.. I'm so sorry.. But.. How ?I mean.. he was in a home? Watched?' again with deep sensitivity for her._

'_Yeah, well apparently.. He had been very depressed by the situation and his slow decline, they found a stash of his sleeping tablets in a draw, he left a note and his will. Apparently he was prepared to go.. planned it..' booth voice cracked and he looked out the window again. Bones put her hand on his thigh giving it a slight squeeze. Without looking at her he put his hand on hers and squeezed it back gently. Bones felt her eyes tearing again. And swallowed hard, she turned her palm and laced her fingers with his, he again squeezed back. She saw him wipe his eye with his free hand, and he took a deep breath._

_Ten more minutes of silence, then Bones said, 'Where shall we stay Booth, take pot luck?'_

'_Humm.. There is a little bed and breakfast in the village, I've used it a few times I call them now..' She released his hand, hating to have to, it felt so warm and reassuring to have held it. She knew he felt the same. He flicked open his phone and found the number._

'_Hey Mary, it's Seeley.. Haaa yes hello again, I was wondering could you fix me and my partner up for a couple of days..? Yeah tonight and tomorrow, possibly the next day.. No not pleasure I'm afraid.. No, my granddad passed away last night.. Oh thank you, that's very kind.. Yes..yes.. Thank you.. So can you fit us in? Great.. We'll be there later is that ok? Lovely.. Oh really? Brilliant thank you.. Ok. Thanks again bye..bye..' click, _

'_all sorted Bones.. It's a cute little place.. Old American philli.. Mary said she would do us dinner to if we wanted there is not much about it's a small village..'_

'_Sounds delightful.. You seem to know her well?'_

_The conversation continued easy and gentle all the way to the nursing home. Bones pulled up in the visitors car park, it was small, the house gorgeous and beautifully kept. Bones got out and stretched her legs, taking a deep breath of the fresh country air, delighted to be out the city, but obviously for all the wrong reasons. She flicked him a 'sorry' smile when she saw he smile knowingly at her._

'_Sokay Bones.. It is lovely to be out of the smoke..' easing her gently. She grinned wider grabbed her purse and followed him to the porch where a few aged people sat in comfortable chairs, some reading others playing cards. One old guy stood and gave booth a hug._

'_Charlie hi.. Hows the leg?' he gave the old timer a gentle smile,_

'_Oh so, so Seeley.., listen I'm so sorry..' he let him go patting his shoulder with huge affection. Booth nodded with a shaky smile, 'Thanks Charlie.. Denise about?'_

'_Yeah she's in her office.. And is this 'Bones'?' he turned his attention to her putting his hand out that Bones took warmly. _

'_Yes.. Hi Charlie.. Good to meet you..' booth beamed proudly at her ease with the old man._

'_Ha pleasures all mine.. Seeley tells us all your adventures you know.. Very exciting.. You two make a marvellous team! We love it when he comes to call.. getting us all riled up and feisty with his tales.'_

_A few other faces nodded their hello's and greetings sweetly, bones was touched by that. And a little taken aback too. Nodding and smiling to the all._

'_Haaa .. He's probably exaggerated it all..'_

'_I do not! ' she dropped her hip and gave him a wonky, don't believe you smile. He chuckled softly shaking is head. _

'_We better..' he flicked his head towards the shuttered doors she nodded._

'_It was good to meet you all.. See you later..' she said sweetly they all nodded as they went inside. She followed booth close she could see him tensing the whole time the closer he got to the office. He tapped the door._

_Denise opened it, she was in her sixties large and had warm caring eyes._

'_Seeley my boy come in come in. and Bones is it?' she shook her hand too. Bones nodded kindly a little nervous, booth looked grey as he sat in the chair, bones sat beside him. Denise closed the door gently._

'_I'm so sorry Seeley your Pops.. Had us all fooled.. We knew he was unhappy, depressed,, his episodes came and went and in his clarity he obviously made plans.. here..' she reached on to her desk and handed him the opened letter that was written on the envelope, Denise, Seeley. Booth took a breath and pulled out the letter, Bones read it with him, he took her hand and held it tightly._

'_I expect your mad and sad.. Don't be.. I'm know what I want and this is it.. Denise you have been an angel and treated me and all of us wrinklies with such dignity in our dotage and I am eternally grateful to you for that. God bless you. Seeley, my dear boy, don't be mad with me, I didn't want to burden you any longer.. You've been a wonderful caring devoted grandson and I have been privileged to see you grow up to became a fine moral handsome man. With every attribute in abundance. I'm so proud of you my boy, so proud…' bones rubbed his back while squeezing is hand, his tears dropped un checked onto the paper. Her own beginning to run down her cheeks too._

'_I know you will take this hard.. But your strong, the heart of a lion, the soul of a angel, if you need a shoulder that lovely partner of yours will understand and be there for you, she made a me a promise a while ago..' Booth looked puzzled to her, she smiled at him wiped her eyes quickly, _

'_Did you know he would?' booth asked his voice breaking, bones shook her head, 'No.. he meant about your father..' Booth processed for a moment the continued to read._

'_she asked so I told her about what happened between you and your father, and why he never came back.. It was me.. I told him to go, and never come back or I would kill him, he was a monster and didn't deserve to be a father to you two.. It wasn't your fault Seeley that he never came back, you have always been a wonderful son, but I couldn't watch him do it any more, or he may have taken you both in one of his rages.. I never told you that, and I know it has haunted you ever since but now you are stronger and can understand why, please forgive me. I have to go now.. It's time, I have made my peace with you and the big guy.. Love you always, your Pops. XX' booth rolled into her chest she held him tight, both arms around him crying with him. Denise smiled at her got up and walked out in silence closing the door behind her._

_Bones held him as long as he needed. Which was a while. 'God I'm sorry Bones.. This is all so overwhelming I..' he pulled back, she released him she could sense his awkwardness at his weakness in front of her._

'_Please don't apologise Booth.. It's okay..really..' she tried to ease him he was reading the letter again, wiping off his tears and smeared the ink a little as he did so, he rolled his head sorry for spoiling the page. His chin going again. Bones watched aching for him, her heart trembling for his pain it was coming off him in waves. She stood, spotting some tissues on the desk, whipped a few out, and turned his face to her with a soft index finger on his jaw, it took two attempts for him to relent and turn his head but his eyes were closed._

'_Here.. Let me..' she barely heard and she dabbed away his tears, she wiped his nose too. _

'_Burden? He wasn't a burden Bones?' he asked the question of her stateting the fact to her, confused by Pop's words._

'_I know.. You loved him.. He was your 'Pop's' ..' she said to him with huge affection which made him nod and smile through more tears._

'_But I understand him Booth.. He didn't want to become that to you.. You had already taken on so much from your youth, he thought you had suffered enough.. He knew that in a month or a year he would be too far gone to do anything about it, so he made a choice.. Unselfishly, caring choice, to go now, when he knew you could cope with his loss, remember him as he was.. And not how he knew he would end up.. I think he was extraordinarily brave Booth, a wise devoted, man who loved you dearly..'_

_Booth took a deep long inhale then let it out just as firmly. _

'_does it hurt? Taking all those pills..after. When.' he asked quietly rambling, needing to know he wasn't in any pain. Bones answered in a heart beat,_

'_No. like falling asleep booth.. No pain.. None..' she confirmed easing him instantly. Stroking his back warmly. There was a knock on the door and Denise walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She flashed Bones a smile and then Booth._

'_Come on Seeley.. Tea and bikkies.. My shortbread too.. How can you resist Eh?' Bones handed him some more tissues and wiped her own eyes. _

'_You're a star Denise.. Truly..' he gave her a weak watery smile, Bones tucked her hankies in her pocket, taking a ragged breath to calm herself too. As silently as she could so as not to distress booth any more she knew he would be concerned for making her emotional too. That was just his way._

_Denise poured them a cup of tea from the large china pot and handed the a cup with a piece of her shortbread on the saucer. _

'_I've got his will here Seeley.. We both know he had nothing, only his war pension, so I presume it's his burial requests. I've already stopped your payments to us Seeley.. ' bones realised that booth had been paying for the wonderful home and care for his Pops' and felt a huge wave of affection for him, she mused that wouldn't have left him much from his FBI salary. She was touched by that. Booth just ate his shortbread slowly._

'_I've arranged with Terrace & Trot the village undertakers to take care of Pop's tonight, so if you wanted to see him, say goodbye he's in his room..' again he just nodded absently looking off into space. Bones was trying to keep herself together for him listening and nodding at Denise while sneaking a peak at him checking him often. Sipping her tea. _

'_I called father Tony.. I told him the situation and he was very understanding Seeley he came and did as you requested..' Bones brow furrowed a little not understanding. But said nothing. Booth nodded and spoke quietly._

'_Thank you.. He would have liked that I think.. the last rites..'_

'_I'm sure he would.. Father Tony is expecting you tomorrow he said around eleven? If that's ok with you two.'_

'_Yeah that's fine.. We're staying at Marys for a couple of days.' the tea and shortbread seemed to be having an effect on his emotions as booth sounded stronger, more in control of himself. But still fragile bones noted._

'_Yes coarse.. A few of the wrinklies have respectfully asked if they can pay their respects Seeley at his funeral, is that ok with you?'_

'_Oh yes coarse.. All welcome.. I can't get hold of Jared yet and my dad said he wasn't going to come so.. The more the merrier..' he quipped sadly, bones heart twisted for him, positively ached for his misplaced humour, he was alone an his is grief, she took his hand and squeeze it so hard he almost ouched looking at her in disbelief, then Bones fixed her eyes on his and kissed his forehead leaving her lips there for a few warm seconds trying to say with that simple kiss how much hurt she knew he was feeling and empathised. He closed his eyes to her warm tender kiss and squeezed her hand back just as hard in a thank you all of his own._

_Bones looked back to her tea handing him her biscuit with a wonky smile he took it absently, taking a bite a little smile curving his lips as he chewed._

'_More Tea..' Denise didn't ask just poured. Touched by the affectionate exchange between them. _

'_So Seeley.. Tell me how's Parker?' Denise's change of subject lightened the mood instantly. Bones thought she was incredible, so sensitive practical and gentle with her conversation. She was obviously used to caring for bereaved people in her line of work. It was inevitable, life'ss last journey made easier by her tenderness and efficiency. _

_Booth told her about him for a while his countenance lifting as he did, Denise gave of her time easily and comfortably. That continued for tens of minutes, until they were laughing at Booth recounting Parker's last tooth falling out and him munching it on a sandwich. They all chuckled softly. _

'_Come on Seeley.. Time to say good bye to Pop's..' she gave with deep affection and sweetness. Booth gave her a firm nod bolstered by her and they way she made it easier for him. Bones grinned at him as they stood, she was still holding his hand which seemed so natural and again, normal. To her amazement he kissed the back of it, gallantly with the softest of lips, about to let it go, but she decided in that instance to hold on to him. She could see his eyes soften at her decision. Gratefulness swam there too. _

_They walked the lovely house to Pop's room, and stood outside while Denise unlocked the door, turning she kissed his cheek, 'It's alright Seeley.. He's at peace now..' Booth nodded and gave her a half smile. She walked away quietly back down the corridor leaving them staring at each other._

'_You want to do this alone?' bones asked carefully. Booth looked into her eyes. His decision not made, he was torn, he didn't want to do this alone but didn't want to upset her by him breaking down, or show her his weakness, he dropped his eyes from hers and sighed. Bones squeezed his hand he looked up into her. Confused and grief stricken, not knowing what to say._

'_Booth.. You have to tell me.. I don't know what to do.. what you need.. I can't read you like you do me.. But if it helps.. what happens in there.. Stays in there..' he gave her a sweet smile he wanted to kiss her for that. She did understand, she knew him better than she thought. Bones had said exactly the right thing and the right time and she didn't even know it. Which he was hugely affected by._

'_Kay.. thank you Bones.. I' d like you with me if that's ok..'_

'_It's ok..' she nodded with a little grin to ease him._

_They walked in to see Pop's in bed, he had been prepared, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Booth walked over to him and sat on the bed, beside the old man. Bones closed the door behind her seeing booth, drop his head he was weeping, his shoulder shook and he trembled. Bones heart broke for him but swallowed her tears and stood just out of booths eye line and let him cry. _

_He picked up the old mans hand and held it warmly. _

'_I.. I just wanted.. To say Pop's.. that I love you.. And thank you for saving me and Jared.. ' bones listened with tears threatening to fall, tipping her head back as if to drain them back into her eyes, hearing him talking to him with such emotion and grief made her weak. _

'_Your a fool.. You were never a burden, never.. You were my crutch, my compass and my my.. My Pop's.. I'm gonna miss you so bad.. Say hi to mum for me.. She'll look out for you.. Feed you apple pie.. You always loved her pie.. It was bloody good pie.. So.. I better let you go now..' he leant forward and kissed him on the brow holding his lips to him for a few moments then put his head on his heart and held him as best he could and sobbed and sobbed. Bones knelt down beside him, her tears falling unabated, moved my his tender words and actions. Bones stroked his back, caressing him gently, just letting him know she was there. He reached for her hand without lifting his head, she took it kissed the back of it softly holding it gently._

_They were like that in silence for many minutes. Booth lifted his head, straighten up a little with a big sigh. He let go her hand and she stood quietly. Watching him as he straightened the bed sheet over his chest and replaced his hand. Running a soft finger down his cheek over his beard._

_Booth got up and turned, bones was so sad for him and shocked he looked awful, grey, his eyes dull and cold, not like her always looked to her. It frightened her, she stepped closer and held him tight hoping her clutch would put the heat back into him. He held her back just as tightly._

'_Thanks Bones.. I needed this.. You here.. ' he stepped back from her tucking an errant strand behind her ear, he wiped her tears now dryng on her soft cheeks. 'Oh.. Bones.. I didn't mean to make you cry.. I'm sorry..' he looked forlorn at the tracks of her tears._

'_No matter.. Don't worry about me.. ' chastising him for his concern this was not about her. He gave her a warm smile and nodded. _

'_I suppose I better.. Find his medals.. The rest of his stuff, not that he had a lot, I'll arrange to be sent to me later…' Bones nodded, taking a breath relaxing a little, knowing he was being practical now. She watched as he walked over to his dresser and opened the top draw reached in and pulled out a flat oblong box, booth opened it, smiled and showed her._

'_Purple heart Bones two star.. See..' he said proudly. Bones took the box and smiled, nodding stroking a finger over the medal. _

'_Wow.. These are rare.. You have to tell me about how he received it..' gently softly with reverence._

'_Yeah ..I will.. A little later..' he smiled sweetly taking the box back off her taking another look at it then tucked it into his jacket pocket. He looked over to Pop's again then walked to the door to leave, bones saw he was ready to go, he had said his goodbye, but she hadn't._

_She walked over to the sweet old man, leant over and kissed his brow, 'Night night Pop's..' she whispered. This tender action moved booth to tears again, touched beyond words at her tenderness. She slid her hand down his cheek affectionately, leant up and turned seeing booth biting his lip, turning away he opened the door waiting for her to leave. She felt her heart twitch she didn't want to add to his hurt and whispered,_

'_I'm sorry Booth I didn't mean..' he shook his head, _

'_No don't Bones.. I'm touched.. He liked you a lot..'_

'_Did he?' she enquired gently as they walked out, Booth took one last look at him and closed the door._

'_Yeah.. He thought you were a 'feisty wench' with a big heart.. He was bang on..' he grinned wide, but Bones noted although he was trying to be humorous, his eyes didn't follow. There was a deep sadness in them. She chose not to remember that look it was too painful to her._

_They said there goodbyes and Bones followed his directions as bones drove the little roads through the village. It was a beautiful day, hot and bright, quite the opposite to their emotions. Booth smiled at her, knowing she was thinking what a beautiful place this town was._

'_So Bones.. This is my home town.. Where I grew up..' he said sweetly, Bones snapped her head around to look amazed at him._

'_Really? I didn't know that.. It's beautiful.. '_

'_Yeah.. It's pretty friendly too.. I know every person in the stores and most of the families too.. It looks pretty stunning today.. With the sun and all.. Flowers out.. He chose a good day to check out..' Bones looked at him and tilted her head to him in sympathy added a tiny nod. He smiled warmly to her. _

'_Turn right at the lights Bones the B&B is just down there..' she did when the lights changed although it seemed lights weren't needed there was no traffic, they were the only car on main street. The tree lined avenue became thinner and one lane, they drove for a couple of minutes then a beautiful cottage came into view. Roses round the door, a small narrow balcony ran easily around the house. _

'_Oh Booth it's lovely.. ' she pulled up beside the house and hopped out her eyes feasting on the sight that delighted her corneas._

'_Yeah.. Mary is an old family friend on my mums side.. She and her were great friends back in the day.. Oh here she is.. Hey Mary..' he said as Mary came out to the veranda trotting down the steps, and embraced his cheeks looking into his eyes,_

'_Oh Seeley.. I'm so sorry darling.. So sorry..' she gripped him to her in a strong motherly way, bones saw him hold her tightly too. _

'_Thanks Mary.. This is my partner Bones.. Or.. Sorry.. Temperance.. Dr. Temperance Brennan..' booth mumbled correcting himself with a nervous smile._

'_Tempe please.. It's good to meet you Mary.. You have a beautiful house.. I'm entranced..'_

'_Why thank you my dear, and welcome, I'm blessed it's true, my family have owed it for five generations, it was a farm house, we used to have 70 acres of apple orchards.. We only have three now.. Which is more than enough to cope with.. Come through please..' she waved her forward into the house. Booth carried their bags and his suit bag in putting them in the hall._

'_Oh wow.. This is just delightful.. ' bones said affected by the vision of peace and tranquillity of the décor and old style. It smelt like home, sweet and cosy, low ceilings and ticking clocks, with the smell of something delicious on the stove. And a little wood smoke from an open fire place in the lounge._

'_Seeley why don't you take those up to the orchard view room Tempe will love it, it's perfect for you two, while I show her around..?'_

_Booth looked horrified for a second to Bones. Oh shit, he knew the mistake Mary had made, he had made, she had put them in the double obviously mistaking 'partner' for his romantic partner. _

'_But.. I umm..' Bones saw his distress and embroilment, Bones smiled touched by his panicky eyes, she processed instantly, _

'_Oh how lovely.. Thank you.. I'm sure we'll both adore it.. ' she smiled to booth who looked stunned for a second seeing her little nod of, it's ok don't freak out. Booth dropped his eyes from hers picked up the bags and went up the stairs quietly. He heard Bones ask a question of Mary as they walked into the kitchen. His heart pounded with insecurities. They had shared a bed before and that had been ok, he was touched by her covering for him too wanting to ease his discomfort, not wanting to embarrass him any further._

_Booth opened the door and placed the bags on the bed and put his suit bag in the wardrobe. The room was divine he had always loved it but usually staid in the single room just for convenience. The en suite was delightful and cosy. The French doors opened to a little balcony which opened to a view over the orchard and hills beyond. He mused she would love it._

_We went to the loo, washed his face and changed out of his work suit into jeans and a t shirt, putting on his trainers feeling much more relaxed. He trotted down the stair to join them in the kitchen._

_The were chatting happily about the gardens and grounds, the history, bones seemed fascinated and totally at ease. They were drinking more tea, and there was a plate of cakes on the long kitchen table._

'_Oh seeley.. Tea?' Mary asked getting up, bones turned with a light smile seeing he had changed and looked a little more relaxed, his face not so drawn. She relaxed too. _

'_Please Mary.. Tea and cake marvellous.. just what the doctor ordered…' he flashed Bones a sweet smile sitting down opposite her._

'_I think I'll change too.. If that's ok..'_

'_Sure darling.. Make yourself at home..'_

'_It's up the stairs..' booth began sweetly still embarrassed as Mary poured him a mug of tea. _

'_Sokay Booth I'm sure I can find it..' with a charming smile, easing him. She saw him visibly sink his shoulders in relief. _

'_Haa.. Booth? Not Seeley? You city folk I don't know..' mary shook her head amused as Bones chuckled too heading up the stairs. Booth made some comment she missed. _

'

'_Oh my.. Incredible..' Bones said to the ether, utterly blown away by the room and the view. She pulled out her clothes to change into taking the little touches and home comforts of the room. She wandered into the bathroom, making her mind up to shower. She did, relaxing into the warm water and the cute cosy bathroom. Feeling so much better for her shower. Towel wrapped around her torso._

_She came out to find booth sat on the bed, his back to her. Head down. _

_He flicked a quick look to her,_

'_Sorry Bones this was all my fault.. I didn't think Mary would..' _

'_No problem Booth really.. We've shared a bed before.. Honestly it's not a problem.. I just didn't want you to have to worry about anything else.. And besides.. It's a great room.. Fabulous view..' she waved to the windows with a charming smile. 'If you can put up with my snoring.. I can your drooling..' he grinned and looked to her chuckling. _

'_I can tell her if..'_

'_Hush.. Enough.. Shall we go for a walk after dinner have a look around?' she said casually. She had processed in the shower. He may need her tonight and she was quite prepared to hold him all he needed. He was her friend, partner and she had a deep and strong connection with him. She didn't want to leave him at this devastating time. _

'_Sure.. Actually there is a great walk through the orchard to my family house..' he got up waling to the doors and opened them, pointing down the fields. _

'_Oh really? How lovely I'd like that very much..'_

'_Cool.. Ok..well ..I'll wait for you down stairs then, Mary says dinner is in twenty minutes..'_

'_Great I'm starving.. So you must be ravenous..' with another cute smile he grinned back. Dropped his head._

'_Actually I've kinda lost my appetite..' he gave honestly._

'_Humm.. But you should eat booth.. Just a little.. Busy days ahead..'_

'_Yeah.. Your right..' he nodded not looking at her walking out past her._

'_Booth?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Ummm should we.. Ummm I mean to keep up the pretense.. Should we be more …less formal with our names? It does sound a little odd, Booth and Bones..'_

'_Yeah.. I see.. Ok Tempe..' he said her name and she had to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her throat. She was sure she just blushed. It sounded angelic from his lips when he said it. _

'_See you in a while.. Seeley..' she gave back softly, he stopped in his tracks, then moved off again without looking to her, closing the door behind him. She stood there a moment, staring at the space he had just vacated. _

_Dinner was charming delicious and substantial. Booth did eat but not as much as usual. The conversation easy and Mary told Bones about his mother and the jolly japes they got up to as young girls in the village. But Bones could see underneath all though he was smiling and talking happily he was hurting badly. She wanted to hold his hand, caress his back, to ease his agony she knew he was in. He did eat heartily when Mary's apple pie came out, she cut him a huge slice. Then Mary cut her a piece to._

'_Oh Bo.. Tempe doesn't do pie Mary..'_

'_Excuse me..' she chastised him, he flicked his eyes to her suddenly confused. 'I want to try it Seeley.. The apples are from the orchard and this pastry looks absolutely amazing..' she flashed him a cute smile booth locked eyes with her, a moment passed between them. _

'_See Tempe want's pie Seeley, leave her be..' Mary chastise placing the cream jug in front of her. 'There you go my dear enjoy.. '_

_Thanks Mary..' bones poured the cream over it with a cheery smile, she noted booth was shaking his head at her._

'_She eats bird seed in DC, put her in the country and she's pouring a gallon of artery clogging cream over everything..'_

'_I do not eat bird seed! Cheek.. it's Swedish, low salt, low cholesterol oats, barley and wheat husks. with fried fruits and .'_

'_Bird seed Tempe.. It's bird seed..' he pushed munching a huge mouthful of pie and cream. grinning madly at her. She huffed and stuffed a spoonful of pie and cream in her mouth, sneering at him. He chuckled. Mary smiled sweetly seeing the playfulness of the pair. Happy for them._

'_I'll leave you two to it then, I have some chores to do.. Just leave the dishes where they lay.. You should take a walk it's a gorgeous evening..' idly as she walked out the back door._

'_Thanks Mary we will..' Booth said as she disappeared._

'_This is good pie..' Bones grinned at him holding her spoon up ready to dispose of another mouthful. Booth nodded scraping his bowl out. Licking his lips._

'_My mums was the best Tempe.. She won prises for it.. The envy of the county..' he eyed bones as she eat hers. _

'_Woow.. Lovely.. Here finish that I'm done..' she pushed her bowl to him his eyes lit up and he tucked in eagerly. Bones cleared away the plates and the cream to the pantry. While he finished it off. He mused that this seemed extremely domestic and blushed. Taking a sip of milk looking out the window. _

'_I love this kitchen Seeley.. It's so functional, compact and .. Just' lovely.. I'd love to cook up a storm on that old range..' she grinned happily retaking her seat, sipping her water, legs crossed and foot swaying._

'_You ready to show me around?' Bones asked easily. Booth laid back in the chair and stretched out his back. _

'_Sure! Let go.. You got the right shoes on?'_

'_Haa right shoes? Are we mountain climbing?' Bones showed him her trainers. He huffed and shook his head._

'_Sorry.. Yeah they are cool.. Force of habit Tempe.. Parker always seems to have the wrong shoes on..'_

_Bones didn't get it and shook her head a little her brows creasing. 'Don't worry.. come on..' he stood and opened the back door of the kitchen she wandered out with him. _

'_You got your phone with you?' he asked as she walked beside him, delighting at the warm evening air on her face._

'_Nope.. You?'_

'_Nope.. I just wanna walk and chill..'_

'_Me too.. 'She looped her arm through his, as his hand was in his jean pocket, grinning at him, 'Is this ok..?' she asked sweetly. He nodded with a little smile._

'_Good so tell me about growing up in.. where are we?' she smiled warmly. Booth laughed and began to tell her answer all her questions, as they walked watched and chatted easily with each other._

_They walked down a lane to a dilapidated house, Booth stopped looking at it, bones looked to him then the house. 'This is your house isn't it?' she asked gently he nodded obviously lost in his memories. _

'_I was born in that room there, and Jared.. we spent twelve years here.. Jared a little less obviously. Pop's lived on the estate, over the back.. He was a farmer too, dad ran the barbers in town..' he told her his life as a boy, in a nut shell._

'_Come on lets go in..'_

'_Seeley..? Should we?'_

'_Yeah come on.. It's mine now..' _

_Bones didn't know what to say to that she was stunned. He pulled her by the hand nodding his approval for her to follow._

'_It's huge.. So many rooms.. And a great veranda..'_

'_Humm it was fun to grow up here.. There should be a key under ..yep here we are..'_

'_Huh..' bones huffed amazed that the key was still there. _

'_It's the country Tempe.. Nobody steals anything around here.. ' he opened the huge oak door and walked in, the memories came flooding back hitting from all angles all of them happy. For the moment._

'_Oh Seeley.. Its gorgeous.. You should fix it up.. It would make a glorious home..'_

'_Ha.. I'm gonna sell the property.. It's too big for just me.._

'_And parker' she urged walking around the rooms and into the kitchen, he followed slowly taking a good look around._

'_Yeah well.. Parker I see Once a week.. So..' he said desperately sadly. Bones stopped her exploration hearing his words and tone and stepped towards him._

'_I'm sorry for that truly.. You deserve more time with him, you're a great father..' her sincerity touched him deeply. _

'_Thanks Tempe.. That means a great deal..'_

'_It's the truth.. Can I look up stairs?'_

'_Sure just be careful.. The floors might be a little weak..'_

'_I will.. You not coming?' she asked casually, she saw a cloud cross his eyes and he shook his head._

'_Oh.. Ok.. We'll stay down here..' easing him, not wanting to push him._

'_No.. Tempe.. It's time I told someone.. You..' he took her hand and pulled her with him. She went with him, with interpidation and fear. They walked up the stairs and turned right along and wide corridor, the upstairs was gorgeous too, five large bedrooms, galleried balconies off two of the bedrooms over looking the back of the house. And grounds. He walked into one of the bedrooms, _

'_This was my room.. Jared next door..'_

_She stood silently listening to him, nodding, as he continued. He clung to her hand for support and comfort._

'_He would come home drunk, we were usually in bed before he did, but the slamming of the door always woke us.. We would hear them arguing, and doors slamming, crying.. Slapping, more crying and screaming..' he shook his head not looking at her but his feet._

'_I was about seven when it all started, or at least when I remembered the fear of that door slamming, knowing he was home.. Or I noticed my mums eyes were dark and she had been crying.. Bruises on her arms..' bones squeezed his hand and he looked to her with the sadest eyes. Her heart broke for his sorrow._

'_One night the door slammed and I woke, I could hear the shouting and hitting, furniture knocking over, so I went down stairs and saw mum in the corner of the kitchen she had a ..a cut? On her brow..' he looked to her pointing to his brow, she could see he was right back there, in the memory, she nodded, 'Dad was over her, fist up ready to hit her again, I don't know why but I saw red, and ran jumping on his back biting and punching him as hard as I could, I kicked and screamed at him.. He spun me off.. And came over to me on the floor and .. Kicked me in the ribs.. One broke.. Mum crawled to me telling me to lay still, covering me with her body he pulled her by her long soft brown hair off me kicked her and me over and over.. Till I passed out.. I woke the next morning in bed, my ribs killed.. Mum was stroking my head whispering to me, it's ok Seeley he can't help it, it's the drink, he's only like it when he drinks.. I told her but he 'always' drinks.. He loves you, us, she said, like that would make a difference.. He was better for a few weeks after that. But he began again after a while knocking the shit out of mum, and every time I would go down and defend her, and take the beating too.. Then one night he bypassed mum and came straight up stairs to me, dragged me out of bed and threw me down those stairs, when I landed at my mums feet my arm was broken, bones sticking out the skin and Pop's walked in. He said nothing walked up the stairs, punched my dad he collapsed to the floor he picked up jared and came back down, saying to mum, come with me, he put Jared in her arms, and picked me up, he took me to his place. I never saw my dad again till my mums funeral. We didn't speak, he was drunk, as usual.. The really stupid thing is Tempe.. After all he did and done to us.. I still…still..' he was weeping._

'_Love him.. I know..' she wrapped herself around him holding him as tight as she could. 'Thank you for sharing that Seeley.. It must have been 'so' hard for you.. I'm touched you chose to tell me.. Pop's saved you, your mum and brother, he was a great, great man.. '_

'_He was.. A hero..'_

'_Of coarse.. So tell me how he got his purple heart..' she walked him out the bedroom down the stairs and out into the garden, booths mood lifted as he recounted his grandfathers exploits in the army. Bones didn't feel safe to let go his arm, and kept him close. As he led her down to a beautiful stream and brook that traversed the grounds. He sat her down under a large willow which hung down close to the bubbling cool water. Sitting next to her under the tree leaning on the wide trunk. _

'_Phew.. What a day.. I've really been through the ringer.. I'm pretty whacked..'_

_She leant her head on his shoulder, watching the water trickle by._

'_You sure have Seeley. I think your doing brilliantly.. I would be catatonic by now..'_

'_Arr well that comes later.. Your holding me together, you know that don't you..?'_

_She said nothing, but took his hand again they laced fingers and sighed softly. They were silent for a long while, as they relaxed into the peace of the stream and dappled shade watching the sun set in the distance._

'_It's so beautiful here.. Isn't it? He had to know if she thought so._

'_God yes.. So tranquil, I could sleep under this tree no problem..' in your arms she wanted to add, that randon thought shocked her and she lifted her head letting go his hand pulled her legs up wrapping her arms around her knees. Feeling suddenly awkward._

'_You ok?' he enquired leaning forward to look into her eyes. She overted them,_

'_Yes.. Yes.. Coarse.. I bet there are crayfish in there..' she changed the subject. Booth smiled warmly._

'_Yeah there are.. Bloody great big ones.. see that scar? One of the buggers got me..' he showed her his thumb._

'_Haaa that's not a scar it's a tiny nick.. This is a scar..' she lifted her top up and pulled down her yoga pants a little pointing to a line of skin obviously heald and barely noticeable._

'_That? Haa that's nothing..barely there.!. how dya do it?'_

'_Knife fight..' she gave seriously. He looked stunned, then she giggled madly, jumping up, standing in front of him. He laughed hard shaking his head. His heart stopping, she was his angel._

'_Your spoiling the sunset Tempe..' he looked up to her, goddess like, above him, she wasn't spoiling the view she was enhancing it and he so wanted to tell her that. But didn't._

_She turned her torso but not her hips to look at the sun slipping below the horizon. 'Humm, it is pretty stunning.. You know..' she reached for his hands pulling him up, 'The best sunset on the planet? Have a guess?' she looped his arm again, smiled wide waiting for his answer. As they headed back to the B&B._

'_Well I've haven't been to as many countries as you.. So my frame of reference is limited.. Tell me..'_

'_Anywhere.. As long as you have someone with you, you care about.. And I think this one, is the best I've seen in a 'very' long time..' she gave cheerfully._

'_Arrr Tempe.. That is so sweet..I'm touched..' he was very touched. He wanted to kiss her again, this time he had to stop himself. _

'_I'm getting better aren't I? with the pleasantries..'_

'_Yeah..you've learned a lot from me..' his ego plumped up, she smacked his arm playfully._

'_Cheek! I've put in all the work..'_

'_Yeah you just keep telling yourself that Dr Brennan..' he grinned wide at her. She just chuckled cutely. _

_Mary was nodding in the kitchen when they got back and quieted down as they saw her. She woke gently._

'_Oh your back.. Nice walk?'_

'_Oh the best Mary Seeley took me all around.. Its stunning here..'_

'_Haa Coffee? Hot chocolate? Brandy?'_

'_Oooo Seeely? You want something?'_

'_I could go a brandy thanks Mary..' he said sweetly._

'_And me, thank you.. ' Bones added delighted with the prospect._

'_Go into the lounge and I'll bring you them in.. '_

_The fire was blazing although it didn't need to be but it was a cosy scene and charmed them instantly. Booth flumped down onto the couch and Bones joined him. They stared into the fire in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts for a few monets. Both exhausted. Mary came in with the brandys._

'_Thanks Mary.. '_

'_Welcome I'm off to bed.. Just put the guard around when you got up could you?'_

'_Sure no problem.. Night, night, Mary and thank you again..' Booth said softly._

'_Sweet dreams..' she was gone with a smile and a yawn. Bones sipped her rather excellent brandy, pushing off her trainers and pulled her legs up under her, rolling onto the arm propping her torso up against it. Booth smiled at her taking a gulp to._

'_I shouldn't really have this I have a killer head ache..' he rubbed his brow, it wrinkled._

'_I've got tablets up stairs, you want me to get you some?' kindly._

'_Nah.. I think it's just ..you know tension..all that crying and stuff..' he waved off the thoughts._

'_Here.. Come here.. ' she tugged at his t shirt,_

'_what?'_

'_Come.. 'here' put your head on my lap.. ' wrestling with him a little, he didn't want to._

'_Booth.. Come on.. I can take that right away.. Magic fingers..see?' she waggled them cutely giving him a sweet smile, he chuckled downed his brandy while she placed hers on the floor beside her, she held his shoulders as he settled to her lap._

'_Trust me I'm a doctor..' she gave him a wonky smile._

'_Haa not that kind ,last time, you put my back out with those magic finger..oh god that 'so' feels good..' he suddenly finished his sentence with a moan of relief._

'_Hush now FBI.. Relax.. Close your eyes..' her smooth dulcet tones oozed from her lips and he sighed, as she massaged his nape and around to his temples. He made sweet little whimpers as she sat cross legged on the couch cradling his head and shoulders between her legs. She felt him relax into her, her fingers warm and tender, smoothing his head and shoulders too. _

'_Oh so good....' he managed, taking a deep breath and letting it go through his pursed lips slowly letting the tension out._

'_Shhhh..' she smiled watching his face as his furrowed brow began to decrease its self. Booth flexed his toes and smiled._

'_Your 'good'..'_

'_I know..shhh..' she grinned seeing his eyes flick to hers for an instant. His grin widened._

'_Close your eyes.. Your such a bad patient..' he did. But she took the opportunity and luxury of learning his features and the nuances of his flesh nose and jaw. She liked the way he looked. Seriously liked the way he looked. Her heart fluttered and the pit of her stomach ached. In a really good way._

_Her hands took away all the tension she didn't rush, was meticulous and precise with her technique, his lips parted a little and his eyes stopped flicking around under his lids. She looked deep into the fire and it's crackling a lovely accounpliment to his sighs and the russtle of her hands through his super soft hair. He did have extraordinarly soft hair. It felt wonderful between her fingers. And what was so intoxicating was his aroma. So much stronger than she was used to. It was lovely to be taking care, being able to touch him. A rare treat. Which she very much wanted to do again if given the opportunity. She checked again, he had just had the shittiest day of his life probably and she was thinking about getting more intimate with him and felt dreadful and selfish._

'_Don't stop Tempe.. Please..' he whispered softly, jolting her from her daydream. Not realising her hands had stilled she looked down to him, _

'_Sorry.. Coarse..' she began again with a placating grin._

'_You ok?' he looked concerned for her again_

'_Yes. I'm fine... close your eyes..' she had already locked with his. He took a long look into her then said almost inaudibly,_

'_Don't want to..' she knew her pupils had dilated and her core pulsed. Shit she thought. This was not good. He looked so vulnerable. If anybody else had said that to her in this situation she would have kissed them, but this was Booth, her partner, he was vulnerable and in a emotional state, been through the ringer as he put it, had a drink, he was exhausted and she was frankly, fondling him. It was a bad situation._

_She flicked a glance to his lips, then back to his eyes, she rolled her head a fraction._

'_Seeley.. Don't do this.. Your just..' his hand came up and touched her cheek stopping her mid sentence, with such tendernes his eyes watered a little,_

'_I'm sorry.. Your just so beautiful.. I'm in lo..' she paniced and put her lips to his just to stop him saying it, besides her hands weren't free. He sighed. She held her lips to his the whispered against them_

'_Don't .. say that..' she moved her lips off him, leaning back up, 'Your very confused, emotional and vulnerable.. '_

_His hand slid off her cheek and he closed his eyes, swallowing, he sat up. And rubbed his face. Blowing out the breath he had been holding._

'_God I'm sorry, your right.. Please forgive me..' he looked to her stock still and almost panting. _

'_Sure.. I'd forgive you anything..'_

'_See! Saying things like that.. Does my head in Tempe..' he stood pushing his hands in his pockets deep. He walked over to the fire place resting one hand on the mantle looking into the flames._

'_I'm sorry.. ' she mumbled getting up, and walking to him she wrapped her arms around him from behind and placing her head on his shoulders. He smoothed her arm with his warm palm._

'_I'm ok Tempe.. '_

_Come on.. Bed.. We've got a busy day.. You need to sleep..' she spun him smiling sweetly taking his hand._

'_Hang on.. The guard..' he stopped she nodded. He replaced it, while she picked up his empty glass she downed hers in one gulp suddenly needing it. He flicked her a knowing smile._

'_Cou..rage.. As the French say..' tried to make him laugh, knowing he got her instantly as she toatesd him with a divine smile on her lips, he nodded chuckling._

_He flicked the lights off and wandered up the stairs slowly as she put the glasses in the sink in the kitchen. She trotteds up after him. _

_He was already in the bathroom, she could hear him having a shower. She stripped taking the opportunity while he was in there to put on her night shirt. She put some tablets beside his glass of water she had poured him. She took a couple herself, her head was thumping too. It had been a trying day for her too._

_She opened the doors slightly to let a cool breeze seep into the room, she could smell the night and it was intoxicating, she walked out to the balcony. At took several deep cleansing breaths._

_He came out with a towel tied around his agile hips his torso chisled as he popped out too to join her looking at the night sky._

'_Wow.. Stars like that you 'don't' see in DC..'_

'_No.. I was just thinking the same thing.. It's warm too.. Can we leave this open?'_

'_Sure Tempe whatever..' she smiled nodded and padded off to the bathroom. He watched her go from over his shoulder, she was so much shorter than he thought, fragile, but strong at the same time. He took another look up at the sky, whipped off his towel walking in picking up his night boxers and slipped into bed. He saw the tablets she had set aside for him, he found that so touching her taking care of him. He threw them down his neck and swigged his water._

_Leaning up against the head board._

_She came out with a cute smile, flicking off the light throwing the room into utter darkness._

'_Shit haaa.. Can't see a thing..'_

'_Hold on..' he reached and found the bedside light flicking it on for her._

'_Thanks. Should have thought of that.. Did you take those tablets?'_

'_Yeah thanks Tempe..' he watched as she slipped in sighing as she snuggled down, riggling into the comfortable mattress._

'_You ok?'_

'_Yeah.. Just ..you know..'_

'_Yeah.. Get some sleep Seeley.. ' her eyes full of empathy and kindness. He grinned,, nodding settling down on his back._

'_No snoring..' he pointed a finger at her seriously, but not. She giggled,_

'_Don't drool…I hate that..'_

'_Kay..night night..'_

'_Night Seeley..' and for whatever reason, not knowing what possessed them, they pecked each other on the lips at the same time._

_They both held still realising what they had done, it was instinct, felt impossibly normal. And utterly necessary._

'_Haaa..' they both giggled at the realisation of what they had done so affectionately._

'_Night..'_

'_Yeah.. ' Bones rolled over onto her side away from him and he mirrored her position. Closing his eyes._

_Bones sighed, opening her eyes into the darkness. It took a moment to realise what was happening. Hearing him crying, the bed moving to his racking sobs. Her heart ached for him. She looked at the clock beside the bed to glowed four fifteen. She rolled slowly over, he tried to stop crying knowing he had woken her. He hated his weakness. She slid her hand and then arm over his wasit and scooted closer, holding him to her. Her warm palm caressing his heart over his sternum._

'_Sokay.. Let it go..' she whispered, moulding herself to him, he seemed to relax at her hold of him. He placed his hand over hers on his chest._

'_I feel like shit.. I'm so fucking screwed up Tempe.. I just wanna..'_

'_what? Tell me..'_

_She felt him shake his head against the pillow._

_She held him tighter wrapping her legs over him too, wanting to take away his pain. Kissed the back of his neck softly._

'_What do you need..?'_

_He said holding his breath, 'I just wanna feel good for once..just once.. Loved.. I'm never loved..' bones placed her brow on his shoulders. Her heart twisting. Did he not know? He was loved, by so many. Parker, ange and the gang, by pop's, jared…her..oh shit she had said it to herself and trembled at the thought._

'_I'm sorry.. I'm fucked up.. So fucked..'_

'_Shhh.. Your loved Seeley…believe me.. You are.. Parker.. Jared loves you..'_

'_Ha.. He hates me.. He blames me for dad leaving.. He never got what happened he was so young.. ' she continued to hold him tight readjusting her position against him trying to force her love into him. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you.. This is selfish of me and weak.. '_

'_Your not..don't say that.. You're the strongest person I know.. I'm previledge you brought me.. Trusted me.. With your heart.. I couldn't be more touched by that..' she kissed his back, he flinched. At her tender kiss. Then relaxed a little more sighing softly._

'_Tempe..' he mumbled she felt him shift away a little nervous of his Bodies reaction to her proximity, she went with him, not letting him go. She kissed his back again. Her gripped her hand on his chest. _

_She felt him weep again at her tenderness. Making her mind up she moved away releasing him, but pulled his shoulder over so he was on his back, she moved over him, extremely slowly, she could feel him tremble._

'_Your loved Seeley..' she whispered slipping her leg over his thighs and laid the full length of him, taking his hands in hers and entwined fingers with him he sighed relaxing, his tears still fell._

_Her mouth at his ear, 'Your loved Seeley.. Truly..' he couldn't speak, or move he just let her hold him, whisper to him. Her soft lips kissed his jaw, mouthing soft kisses along the line of him, to his lips, she ran them slowly across hers, he groaned but didn't move, accept his fingers in hers held tighter._

'_You've always been loved.. Your beautiful, too beautiful not to be..' he groned as she slipped her tongue along the line of his lips. She was trembling with him, her hands brought his up above his shoulders, she released one and held his wrists with the other. She reached for the hem of her night shirt and pulled it straight off in one elegant simple move. Booth jolted and made an other noise between a gasp of utter disbelief and a moan of recognition of what she was about to do for him._

_He thought she looked like a angel, her body surrounded by a blue white halo, the moon had risen and shone on her back like a spotlight bathing her in an unearthly glow, he was mesmerized._

_She could feel his erection come to life, the sensation of him aroused by what he saw made her weak and grateful. She leant down and kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue in to find his. Oh god he was delicious, smooth and rich. He was male and strong and she loved him. Loved the feel of his tentative tongue softly touching hers at first, she nudged it with hers to join in, which he did just as slowly, she flexed her hips on his groin feeling her own arousal mimic his. _

'_Your loved..' she muttered rolling her tongue with his, her hands releasing him finally, his hands went to her shoulders and caressed her softly. She continued to French him deeply, but softly. He could feel her breath leave her nostril in a soft regular gush against his cheek. A warm gush left her body to lubricate and stimulate of labia. And she broke the kiss, sucking in a long lungful of oxygen. Her mouth travelled down his body as she kissed and licked her way over him, constantly whispering to him. To reassure him. She was terribly slow and deliberately soft. He found it so erotic, sensuous and his eyes stopped leaking. He surrendered to her, completely. Trusting her implicitly._

'_Your loved Seeley.. So much.. More than you know.. ' her mouth neared his sleeping boxers tented beyond breaking point. She hooked her fingers in the band of them, as she eased them down enough to release the pressure on him. She could smell his arousal his scent clean and utterly booth, positively stimulating to her. She clenched her core, left one hand on his stomach to caress the other the placed on his erection. He jerked and sighed relaxing. _

'_Your beautiful Seeley.. ' he could tell she was aroused to, he could smell her in his nose on his tongue, the way her hands touched him she trembled, quivered. Then he groaned as she slowly and gently licked around his glands, caressing, curling her tongue around him, he heard her coo with delight, hum with arousal and relax, having finally realised she was making love to him. Showing him how much he was loved_

'_Tempe.. Oh god..' he rolled his head on the pillow reach for her hand on his stomach she clasped it and squeezed as she rose up a little sliding her mouth over him completely, taking him down into her as far as could take a man his size, into her throat. He held perfectly still, moaning her name, his hand gripping her fingers, she rose and ducked, and sucked him masterfully, all at a desperately slow pace and tension, he felt her swallow which made him gasp, the sensation on his notch was exquisite._

'_Tempe.. Oh god Tempe.. My love..oooohh..' she did it again, her free hand found his scrotum she wiggled between his legs easing them wider so she could get under his scrotum, her pace measured and constant not breaking stride, she caressed them, then gave him a squeeze from delicate to almost unbearable. _

'_Shit.. Shit woman.. ' he hissed, his whole body shaking, his thighs quaking beside her ears. He had never been made love to like this before. Or been give such fellatio. The thought did cross his muddled mind that she was not kidding, when she told him she was 'very good in bed', this was way beyond good, she was phenomenal. She brought him slowly to heavens door, then relaxed him, easing back a little, he groaned, with relief and disappointment all at the same time. Her divine mouth came off him slowly, her wet lips hovering over his crown for a few seconds while she gathered herself in, her soft pants teasing his resolve._

'_Your beautiful, taste, just how I imagined baby' Booth made a sound, a groan at her words, and she called him 'baby' which made him almost loose it. Bones felt and heard his reaction knowing he was enraptured by her feminineness, her soft sensuous generous words._

_She continued, softly, her voice a trembling whisper, 'You decide Seeley.. Inside me or in my mouth?' her question asked with such tenderness and love he sighed softly squeezing her hand. he barely managed his reply, as her hands were still keeping him on the precipice of a colossal orgasm._

'_You, you de-cide.. my love..' he sounded relaxed and calm but inside he was a nervous wreak. his stuttered answer gave him away though. _

_He was about to orgasm and she had, his love, his Bones, was doing this to him, showing him how much he was loved, not by his brother, or parker, but by her. His heart thumped and hit his chest wall. His soul quivered. Moved beyond words he began to leak saltwater again._

'_I love you Tempe..' he said with conviction and heartfelt devotion, it seemed the most appropriate time to tell her his heart, he had kept the words locked inside for so long now, they fought, forced their way to his lip and would not be denied any longer._

_She leant forward and pecked his tip in response. Then shifted like a slow moving sphinx over his body, whispered to his lips, 'Your loved right back..' she sunk him inside her, her mouth opened in stunned amazement, he was immaculate. She was not prepared for the deep connection forged in that split second, it shook her to her core. Bones knew he had just spoiled her, ruined her for any other man ever again. She was his and more to the point, they were never going to be able go back, and that terrified her._

'_Arrrhh!' he cried out the instant she took him in, the burning heat, the velvet slide, the pulling tightness, drawing the exclamation for his lips, her mouth was over him in an instant swallowing up his pants and grunts stopping him from making too much noise and giving away what they were doing to Mary. _

_His instinct to thrust into the depth of her took over. He gripped her hips and pumped, she slid him deeper by tilting her pelvis a fraction, and groaned as he filled her completely, width, length and height, three dimensions, in one perfect sublime match, yin to yang, left to right, light to dark, earth to moon, heaven to hell. Opposites that knitted in synchronicity and cathartic repose._

'_Oh Seeley.. What have we done..' she whimpered, rocking herself to him, she fell over him, stretching her body out, changing his angle inside and the stimulation more intense for him and for her. She fumbled for his hands entwined fingers, entwined her legs with his as they slid against each other, his mouth found hers as they closed in._

_Connected in everyway, tongues, mouths, flesh to flesh, deep penetration, their breathing synchronised as did their heart beats. Her eyes boring into his. He returned the stare not wanting to miss the miracle of making real love to another person. This person who loved him, was proving it to him beyond a shadow of a doubt._

_They knew their moment arrived when their breathing stopped and stilled, they both groaned into each other mouths squeezed hands and convulsed. The acme tore through them a breakneck speed. Arching them both into one another. They wept through the ecstasy so powerful it blinded them. Melted them together, falling into the void, delirious oblivion and divine bliss tossed them around on every wave of the tsunami of sensation. _

_When the crashing and floating sensation waned, they broke the searing kiss, bones panted softly on his shoulder she still trembled, booth lifted his weak legs trapping her to him, he let go her hands to wrap his arms around her too. She squeezed him back just as possessively._

'_I'm loved..' he whispered to her ear. He felt a little nod of confirmation, and a delicate kiss on his shoulder. They staid like that for a very long time. _

_Bones lifted her head to look into him. Her lips peppering his mouth, in a cute way that made him smile. And let out a soft long sigh onto her neck. Which she adored._

'_It's just sex' Booth, don't get freaky now..' she said seriously, Booth just giggled at her shaking his head rolling her over onto her side. He knew her better than that. It was her way of saying, holy fucking hell what the frigging hell was that?? we just did something utterly unspeakable and wondrous, that was in no way just sex. That was incredible, fantastic and sublime, so smack my arse and call me Shirley!._

_She giggled too, in a totally adorable way. Relaxing them both. She was so soft to the touch and responded to his caresses by kissing his chest and licking his sweet sweat from his sternum and Adams apple. She could see the serotonin blast was doing it's job his eyes were heavy and he struggled to keep looking into her, she stroked his hair affectionately. Extracted herself form his vice like embrace whispering._

'_Sleep.. I'll be back in a mo..' she moved off and went to the bathroom. When she came out he was on his back fast to sleep. She grinned, picked up her night shirt put it back on and slipped in beside him close, she was charmed when her rolled and snuggled closer moulding to her body sighed into her hair, 'Love ya Tempe..' she picked his hand up brought it to her stomach and held it there. Closed her eyes smiling as she dropped off to sleep._

_The august morning had broken several hours ago but they lay still entrapped by each others embrace. A soft breeze pillowed the soft curtains by the French doors, slightly wider from the breeze. Birds were busy in the trees and there was a distant sound of voices which stirred Booth into opening his eyes, he was looking straight into her soft fragrant hair, some strands tickled his nose, he smiled feeling happy, for the first time in a very long time he knew he was loved. He sighed held her a little tighter breathing her in through his nostrils. His body felt relaxed and calm. Her soft breaths, made her chest rise and fall under his palm which was close to her breast. He really wanted to stroke her. Make love to her but the thought did cross his mind that this was the morning after. And they had crossed a huge boundary last night. Had she given that to him out of pity, friendship, or because he was all needy and weeping and felt sorry for him? He cringed at the thought. She shifted and took a deep breath, stretching out her back a little he relaxed his grip and moved off her a tad giving her room._

'_I can feel you thinking.. It's too early to be thinking..' she mumbled, rubbing her head in the soft pillow under her head. He couldn't tell if she was being playful or accusing._

'_Morning Bones.. Tempe..' he so wanted to see her face look into her eyes, but was scared of how she would react after last night. Would she run? Step back or just wait for his reaction. Last night had been a revelation to him, she had admitted she loved him, not in the normal way of, I love you…but you are loved, loved right back. Was that the same? He wasn't sure. But he wanted to be._

_His heart stopped beating for a second as she rolled over onto her back, and stretched out arching her back and twiddling her toes._

'_Wow.. I feel 'sooo' good..' she cooed seductively. 'You ok Seeley?' she looked to him casually. He was smiling nervously. He nodded a little. She grinned wide. Looking into his eyes, soft and asking so many question she shook her head and closed her eyes for a second._

'_Don't say this was a mistake, please don't..' he said softly the emotion in his voice blatantly obvious. She snapped her eyes to his and wrinkled her brow. _

'_I would 'never' say that Seeley.. Last night was, could never be classed as a mistake. I have to be honest though, I don't know what we should do now though..' she rolled onto her side to face him and match his stance. There legs still entwined but their hands not touching, bones flicked her hair over her shoulder effortlessly. Tucking her hands under the pillow. Then smiled at him._

'_Neither do I..' he said just a sensibly. She nodded. Her smile wavering a tad. She continued softly,_

'_I suppose we should just see how things go.. We have tonnes to do today and tomorrow.. But I would very much like to be intimate with you again.. at sometime, If that is reasonable..'_

'_Haa…' he gave a soft chuckle, only his bones would ask for sex so weirdly and politely. She grinned at his chuckle. Seeing him laugh brought her hands out to caress his stubble warmly, watching her fingers traverse his features in a reverential manner._

'_Oh I think that may happen, I'm fairly certain it will Tempe..' he said slightly mockingly. She didn't get that but she nodded happy with his answer._

'_Lovely.. I think that would be lovely.. Do you want to use the bathroom first?'_

'_No.. 'with' you..' he gave her a waggle of his brows, it was her turn to chuckle. _

'_Sure.. I don't see why not.. Bath or shower?' light and breezy._

'_Ooo decisions…' he looked up to the ceiling pretending to decide. _

'_Oh come on Seeley.. You were a bit slow on making decisions last night too..' she waggled her brows at him and to her delight, he blushed and dropped his eyes from her._

'_Haaa are you blushing? ooh how precious..' she cooed pecking his lips grinning. His hand came out quickly to hold her nape and consequently her mouth to him. He wanted to kiss and she had no problem with that. _

_He began slowly, with extreme care, matching her pace and tenderness. They hummed and moaned changing angle several times, scooting a little closer the longer it continued. Their hands caressing constantly._

_Bones pulled away first, rolling over his body straddling him, they both grinned wide at one another, extremely happy with the turn of events._

'_You're a great kisser..' she told him sincerely with a cheerful, delighted grin. 'Wonderful tongue.. So 'soft'.. Lovely.' he was amazed by her honesty and her lavishing compliments over him. He never thought she would be so sweet and caring with her lovers, it was yet another revelation._

_Thank you Tempe.. No one has ever told me that.. I'm so touched..'_

'_Credit, where credit's due..' she gave him a hunch of her shoulders, as if it was nothing. But it was huge in his book. She pecked his plumb lips again and slipped off him out of bed. _

'_Hey where you going?'_

'_Haa Seeley come on it's almost nine.. We have got to see the father at eleven have breakfast and get there.. Busy, busy ,chop, chop..' she slapped her hands together in a hurrying fashion. He pouted huffing, Bones giggled walked back to him leaning down over his face catching his eyes, they danced for a few seconds._

'_I was hoping for a quickie?' he asked tentatively._

'_Oh dear..' she gave him a wonky curved lip. 'Don't do quickies very often..' kissed his lips seeing him look into her eyes checking if she was serious or not. Unbeknown to him her hand was making it's way to the hem of her night shirt she stood pulling it over her body to reveal herself to him in the morning sun, and for a instant he could decide if she was more alluring in moonlight or sunlight, it was a fine line. A difficult choice._

'_My god in heaven.. You majestic Tempe..A god dam Rembrandt..' gushingly, slightly off kilter at her lack of modesty. he sat up a little as did his morning stiffy his boxers were really struggling again to stay stitched together. She stepped away an enigmatic smile on her face._

'_Now.. Saying things like that, earns you 'tonnes' of brownie points..' she oozed flashing her sexiest eyes at him, walking swaying her hips seductively as she strolled into the bathroom. Booth growled watching her go. He was up in a flash, after her just as the door was knocked,_

_He stilled, pouting as she turned and grinned pouted at him amused. By his pissed off expression at the interruption. He put on a robe hung up behind the door and opened it slightly. Mary stood sweetly with a tray of breakfast in her arms._

'_Morning Seeley.. Here thought you two might like to have breakfast on the balcony.. It's a charming day.. Weather man says 75 by twelve..'_

'_Oh brilliant Mary that is so kind of you, great I'm starving..' he took the tray from her with glowing eyes, kissing her cheek._

'_Enjoy..' she was gone booth set up the tray on the table on the balcony while he heard Bones whistling in the shower. And rather well too. He was impressed with her._

'_Maybe tomorrow..' she said coming out to join him a towel around her torso tightly knotted and one around her head. He thought she looked ravishing._

_What?' he enquired confused. She sat on a chair crossing her legs._

'_Shower? together tomorrow ..maybe.. ' he giggled and nodded sweetly. She picked up the lid to the plate of eggs crispy bacon mushrooms tomatoes and a small stack of pancakes drenched in butter and maple syrup. 'Oh.. Haaa.. Gonna need detox when I get back..' she told him idly as she tucked in anyway. He joined her as they ate heartily. Copious coffee and toast too. They were stuffed and had talked over a to do list for a plan of action._

_Bones noted he seemed much more in control of his emotion today the initial shock of what had transpired, was wearing off now. She knew today would be a hard day too, but she was sure he would be better equipped to cope today._

'_You better go shower.. Time is getting on.. How long will it take to get to the prespritory?'_

'_Oh ten minutes by car…or we could walk?' he asked sweetly, hoping she would agree. Her eyes lit up,_

'_Oh lets walk it's a stunning day.. What about the undertakers.. How far form there?'_

'_About two minutes Tempe.. It's a small town..'_

'_Excellent.. Good not to use the car for the day..' he agreed, pecked her lips as he rose without thinking it was natural, then checked._

'_Sorry.. Was that.. Ok?' he queried gently a little nervous. She smiled warmly._

'_Very Ok Seeley.. ' nodding her approval with a charmed smile. _

_They dressed casual but smart walked hand in hand to visit Father Tony. Bones found him to be a delightful man, compassionate and very easy to talk to. He had known Seeley and Pop's for a long time, he often said mass at the home so he was well known. The funeral was set for the morning of their departure. Booth held her hand nearly all the time, which she found so sweet, he was affectionate and chivalrous more so the usual and gave her little sweet pecks when no one was watching. She knew he was drawing his strength from her and she was honoured to give him all he needed to cope. But she was Bones and had questions and concerns about this virgining relationship. How where they going to handle things when they got back. Work restrictions, possibilities of them being split up. Which horrified her. But she decided to put all that aside for the next couple of days and just go with the flow. They were both enjoying the closeness and affection that they gave one another._

_As they walked into town, again her arm looped through his main street stretched out ahead the sun beating down, booth eased her into a chair outside a small bar. _

'_Let's have a drink Tempe..'_

'_Yes.. I'd like that.. What you having?'_

'_A cold one.. Beer you..?'_

'_Sounds perfect, I'll have the same..thanks..'_

_Booth entered the small café come diner and bar, while Bones soaked up the atmosphere of the charming village. Several people were milling around main street. She was charmed when a old lady walked by with her dog and it started to make friends with her, bones gave the dog plenty of affection._

'_I'm sorry my dear.. Buster is a sucker for a pretty face.. Your new around here aren't you?'_

'_Oh yes.. Um my partner and I are staying locally at Marys' B&B?'_

'_Oh yes.. I know Mary.. We're old friends went to school together..'_

'_Oh really.. Did you know Sarah Booths too?'_

'_Why yes! I did.. lovely lady.. How do you know of her?_

'_..well my partner is..' just then Booth came out with two beers, he looked at the lady and the dog her eyes lit up._

'_Seeley!? Oh my goodness..' she flung her arms around him, he chuckled putting the drinks down quickly and held her back warmly. Kissing her cheek, 'Hey Elma,,great to see you.. your looking younger every time I see you what's your secret?' she charmed she smacked him warmly._

'_Always the flatterer.. Monkey glands and peptol bismol..' she jested happily, while bones watched on sweetly enamoured by the exchange. He invited her for a drink which she accepted. Bones sat smoothing Buster while they chatted about Pop's and the old days and how main street had changed._

'_So Seeley you and Tempe here are you going to do up the old house. Gonna move in?'_

'_Haa.. Don't know about that. I haven't decided what to do with it yet..'_

'_Well.. It could be 'wonderful' for a young family.. And besides if the prospectors get in…ewww dread to think..' she shook her head in discussed at the thought. Making them both nod in agreement._

'_It is 'gorgeous'..' bones interjected.. '..and this area seems perfect to bring up a family.. So safe and tranquil too..' Booth shot her a glance and smiled warmly, she quizzed his curious smile briefly as the old lady continued to explain about the schools and community life. _

_After the friendly conversation and the promise that she would attend Pops funeral, she left with a sweet smile more kisses and a wave._

'_Wow she was darling Seeley, so friendly..'_

'_Yeah.. Great lady.. She used to be the district nurse.. She brought me into this world..'_

'_Oh! Seeley really?'_

'_Yep and jared and pretty much anybody under forty around here.. She looked after me a few times too.. You know.. Patched me up a few times..' bones put her hand on his thigh nodding understanding. _

'_So undertakers then..' he said changing the subject. Bones took his lead._

'_Sure.. Did you bring Pops will..?'_

'_Yeah I got it.. suppose I better read it..' bones took a sip of her half drained beer as he pulled it out and began to read._

'_Right, short service.. Burial in the Booth plot and wake in the cider house.. Cool..' booth nodded obviously knowing what the cider house was. Booth explained it was the local hang out restaurant._

'_We'll go and talk to them after.. Maybe have an early dinner Tempe what do you say?'_

'_Sound like heaven..' leaning over to kiss him, not just a peck but a deep long French kiss, she felt him relax into her as she caressed his jaw. She stopped slowly to rest her brow on his peering gently into his eyes._

'_Cou..rage Seeley..' he nodded a little understanding she was trying to ease him before the difficult part of the day._

'_I could get used to this.. '_

'_What's that?' she smiled pulling him up, as they meandered up main street._

'_You kissing me when you feel like it.. Holding my hand all the time..' he beamed at her. Bones stood still hold him to her running her hand around his waist. Peering again into his eyes._

'_Seeley just take this for what it is ok? Don't.. I mean.. we're relaxed and comfortable which is fantastic, and I'm loving it too.. but it will be so different when we get back..' she tilted her head wanting him to be realistic._

'_Oh I know Tempe.. One day at a time yeah?'_

'_Yes.. That would be good..' she began to walk again. He grinned the whole time she giggled playfully pecking his cheek._

'_Your smitten with me aren't you?'_

'_Hell yeah.. Your perfect.. And I told you for real.. I meant every god dam sylibal, I love you..' he lifted her hand in his to his lips locked eyes and kissed the back of her hand._

_Bones smiled sweetly, 'Thank you Seeley.. Thank you..' she whispered to his lips, kissing him again._

'_Come on undertakers.. You prepared?'_

'_Sure as much as I can be..' she nodded as they both went in._

'_Thank God that's over I wasn't looking forward to that..'_

'_I know baby.. You did so well, so proud..' she held him to her as they stepped out the directors. He had only broken down once and she thought that was totally acceptable._

'_Dinner?'_

'_Yeah.. Lovely..' bones and booth casually walked along main street, bones spotted a fabulous antique shop and want to look around so the went in and looked around at the beautiful old furniture and fixtures. Booth and Bones both fell in love with a huge dinner table with chairs. When her mobile went off. It shocked her. And him. The outside world had been so far away and her ring town brought her back down. She pulled it out her bag looked at the Id, it was Angela._

'_It's Ange.. I'l take this outside..' she told him he nodded chatting happily to the assistant about the table. Then stepped back out onto the street but looked back to watch booth talking casually._

'_Ange hi.. everything ok?'_

'_Yes sweetie I just wanted to see if Booth is ok.. You know how he's holding up..?'_

'_Oh you know Ange, not too bad.. Yesterday was the worst, today definitely better, we have arranged the funeral for the morning day after tomorrow..' Bones continued the conversation with Ange in a serious reason fashion explaining that it was no flowers just donations to the care home. _

'_Great ok.. We have a collection here and send that on.. So.. How are you getting on?'_

'_Me? Umm. .fine.. Why?'_

'_Sweetie.. Even a few hundred miles away I can here something has happened.. It's in your voice.. You can't fool me..'_

'_But I umm oooh.. Ange ..' she relented dropping her hip and turning away to look along the street absently._

'_Go on.. ' Ange pushed._

'_Your right Ange.. We..we..'_

'_Yes.. Had sex.. I knew it..'_

'_It wasn't like that ange.. not sex.. Definitely not 'sex'.. '_

'_Ooooh?' deflated._

'_Oh no..we had sex alright Ange but I'm truly screwed..' she shook her head looking up to the blue sky._

'_Haa I god dam hope so!' ange gave laughing._

'_No Ange you don't understand…we made 'love'.. True and proper.. Declared our true feelings to each other.. It was, he was.. we were.. I can't describe it Ange. I'm scared.. So scared.. It scares me how intense we were, our emotions all over the place yesterday.. I went to his family home, and we walked, talked he told me some very difficult things.. '_

'_One day at a time Sweetie.. Just take your time, trust him..'_

'_I do.. but.'_

_Shhh..it's gonna be ok Sweetie.. just be there for him.. He'll be there for you too.. This was obviously fate.. '_

_Bones grinned sardonically, 'No such thing as fate Ange, life is a ..'_

'_Oh be quiet and just enjoy each other for a while.. You both deserve a chance to be happy and loved..'_

'_Umm well, I'll fill you in when we get back ok?'_

'_Sure.. Give him a kiss from me..'_

'_Haa will do.. He is a 'great' kisser..' she whispered with a sly grin._

'_Never doubted it Babe.. see you in a few days.. Bye.' click Ange went leaving Bones smiling. Booth had snuck up behind her as she replaced her phone slipped his arms around her waist pecking her neck several times, bones gave him more to kiss by tilting her head back for him._

'_Wow.. Lovely.. Thank you. ' she cooed turning in his embrace, their hips touching, he took her hands, they entwined fingers._

'_Did you tell her?' he asked nuzzling_

'_She guessed.. I confirmed..' rolling her head a little loving his attention._

'_Cool. .everything else ok?' he looked into her eyes for the truth._

'_Sure.. why wouldn't there be?'_

'_No reason.. Come on I'm starving..'_

_They had dinner at the restaurant set up the wake and a little light lunch to feed a maybe twenty people. Talked about his childhood the good days he related several silly stories that made her laugh out loud, he adored her ease and casualness._

'_You gonna buy that table?' she asked while sipping her coffee._

'_Ha! Nooo..w it wouldn't fit in my apartment!?' incredulously._

'_I know that.. I was just thinking..'_

'_Oooo dangerous Tempe.. '_

'_She smacked him around the top of the head playfully, 'No I meant for your house.. you could do it up and rent it out to people.. Holiday let that kind of thing…then when you got tired of the city.. You could settle down there..'_

'_Tempe.. It's huge I'd be like a pea and tin can, bouncing off the walls.. Unless..'_

'_Unless what?' draining her coffee and sitting back relaxing into the leather seat with a replete expression._

'_Unless I had a someone with me I cared for.. Maybe parker could stay for the holidays…that would be idyllic.. Heaven on earth..' Bones looked like he had just smacked her face. She swallowed and sat up nervously tucking an errant strand behind her ear, trying to think what to say to him._

_He read her instantly and retracted seeing her discomfort. His heart crushing instantly. She wasn't ready and he was pushing way too hard._

'_I was just dreaming.. Silly stuff.. But this holiday let idea is worth considering it is pretty lovely around here.. I'm sure Id have no problem hiring it out..' he said casually. Bones relaxed a little._

'_Yeah definitely Seeley.. People would pay easily for a slice of home town old style Americana.. Seriously.. I know I would!' she grinned nodding seriously._

'_Well I'd only charge you half price, plus utilities..' he grinned, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Bones giggled._

'_So are you gonna do it?' she asked, kissing his hand back she caressed his tattooed wrist running her index finger over the cartoush. Tracing it softly. Booth felt his arousal set up a notch at her touch._

'_Maybe.. It will take a lot of money and time, both of which I'm short of…so..' he gave her a sweet smile._

'_Humm.. Yes I see..oooo wait!' she flared her eyes, with excitement having a brain storm._

'_What is it my love..'? his term of endearment caught her off guard for a second then she smiled warmly recovering almost instantly._

'_I could lend you the money.. and you could do the place up, your skilled in many practical ways, plumbing, carpentry..'_

'_Tempe.. Slow down.. I couldn't take you money..'_

'_I'm not asking you too.. A loan I said.. Interest free obviously.. But a loan all the same.. Think about it.. I know it takes you forever to make a decision..' she flashed her eyes at him naughtily. He laughed shaking his head and dropping it a little._

'_Hey that's unfair.. You had me by the 'balls' woman.. How was I supposed to make a decision when I was at you mercy? Teetering on the edge of heaven eh?' he oozed seductively to her. It was her turn to blush a little._

'_Nice 'balls' FYI.. and other stuff to..' cocking a seriously, come and get it big boy smile._

'_Haaa..minx..' he leant over the table and pecked her lips holding them there for a few seconds. The eye tango continued till the waiter came over with the bill for them and a smile._

'_I'm sorry folks we close in ten, did you want a night cap on the house?'_

'_Oh lovely thank you.. Baileys over ice?'_

'_Sure.. Sir?'_

'_No thank you, not for me.. Want my wits about me tonight..' Bones grinned hard at him. The waiter went off to pour Bones her drink._

_Booth flicked out his wallet and plenty of bills down._

'_Dutch?' Bones said offering her share. Booth looked at her horrified._

'_Don't even think about it Tempe..'_

'_Kay.. thanks..' she kissed his fingers still in hers. The waiter came back handing her, her drink and left with the bill tray._

'_Haa behave woman.. we're in the country now.. The ladies never pay.. It's the mans privilege..'_

'_I'll pay you in kind then..' flashing him a charming smile while sipping her drink. Watching him closely. Her core pulsing at the thought._

_Booth looked into her seriously, a delicious tiny curve of a smile on his lips, 'Uh ha..your turn tonight Tempe.. I could spend my whole life paying you back for the compassion and tenderness you have given me over the years, and especially now.. I'll always be in your debt..' he said those words with such sincerity and heartfelt that her eyes watered._

_Seeley.. I could say the same of you..'_

'_Not even close my love.' Bones knew she wasn't going to win this one. He was in one of his alpha male modes and was loathed to drag him out of it. She rather enjoyed it when he got all macho. The eye dances began again, bones took a deep breath letting it go slowly. Thinking._

'_We better get back.. I'd like a soak in that gorgeous tub.. nice stroll home in the moonlight.. It's beautiful evening..' she looked out the window reflectively._

'_dyou want some space Tempe.. ?' he asked softly. She smiled sweetly back._

'_Maybe half an hour… is that too selfish of me?'_

'_No absolutely not, no way..' he shook his head positively. Offering a charming smile. while there fingers caressed casually._

_She finished her drink and they left waving goodbyes and thank yous as they looped arm walking slowly back along main street. Happy in the moonlight. As they turned onto the B&B road it became much darker with no street lights and bones looked up at the stars, booth took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her while she read the constellations to him and told him a Greek tale of how Cassiopeia ended up in the heavens, she caressed him holding him to her as he kissed and sucked her neck and face, happy just to listen to her dulcet tones._

'_This is so romantic Seeley.. You are so affectionate.. I've never had this.. With my previous relationships..'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_Yeah.. It's kinda overwhelming..'_

'_Oh.. I'm too much aren't I? I'm sorry..' he stepped back leaving her throat alone and resting his head on her heart, sighing._

'_No..no..' she lifted her had and smiled at him, 'No, your 'perfect', I meant I'm delighted by it, it just I find it ..oh it's hard to explain.. Lovers I've had are for sex.. But with you.. It's so much more.. I find myself having to pinch myself that you, my long term partner, have strong feeling for me.. I don't think I'm..' she trailed off shaking her head dropping her eyes from his._

'_Ready?'_

'_Yes.. And no.. I don't know.. It's confusing.. In a 'lovely' way.. All I can say to you is that I'm extremely happy right now, with the situation between us..'_

'_Cool.. That's just enough Tempe.. ; he nodded understanding her, although he didn't think she had understood herself._

'_I do love it when you kiss me when I'm not expecting it.. That's beautiful, the rush I get.. The shot to my nervous system, makes me so ..'_

'_Wet?'_

'_Seeley!? Haaa.. '_

'_Does it?' he grinned wide charming her._

'_Yes go dam it.. I'm fairly dehydrated..'_

'_Haaa good.. I like to know these things..'_

'_I'll keep that in mind..' she walked on her head on his shoulder his arm around her shoulder his hand in her hand._

'_I have a rather pertinent question and I'm a little afraid after what happened last night I..' he fumbled around in the dark not knowing how to ask it was a little late anyway._

'_What? Just ask it Seeley..' she eased softly as they stood still again, this time she kissed his face, and neck making him almost loose his train of thought._

'_I a.. I.. didn't.. we didn't take..umm'_

'_precautions against pregnancy?' she said easily finishing his question for him, he sighed and nodded, as she licked a slow wet path to his lip running her tongue along the warm soft plumpness of them, breathing soft brandy and cream aroma onto them._

'_No.. I wanna be bare foot and pregnant by the fall..' he look stunned into her. She giggled madly, stroking his jaw._

'_Geese Seeley your so easy to wind up.. It's adorable..' kissing his lips softly. Her hands slid down to his arse and squeezed each globe gently, looking into his misting eyes. Relaxing into her touch._

'_Do you want me pregnant?'_

'_Only if you want to be..'_

'_Haa excellent deflection Agent..' rubbing his arse pulling him into her core a little. He groaned. _

'_I have a IUD Seeley.. It's more practical and don't have to take pills, which I don't like doing.. And when removed, you can try for a child instantly. I'm always away of to foreign climbs so it's very convenient for my life style.. I do use condoms.. But I trust you, I know you wouldn't put me at any risk, your too much the gentleman..' all the while she whispered to his lips, licked and kissed him on every inch of flesh that was exposed. He was all a quiver and his erection was hard and pulsing in his jeans, as she rolled her hips against it. _

'_I desire to be intimate with you again Seeley.. Tonight.. Is that ok? If your not too tired or stressed from today.. I'l understand if your not up to making love..' her tone serious. He felt like crushing her to him for her tenderness and concern, and laughing. Could she not feel how hard he was for her?_

'_Tempe.. My love.. Feel that?' he eased his erection into her. She swoon literally swooned in his arms so he did hold her tighter to him. She gave a breathy sound and a nod, closing her eyes rolling her head back a little._

'_That's all for you.. Only, 'always' for you.. Forsaking all others..'_

'_Lovely.. Pressies..' she grinned lightning the mood slightly. He chuckled and pulled her along. She went with him, giggling at his urgency._

_They got in and chatted to Mary about their full day. She offered them coffee's or a night cap but they declined said their good nights and retired to the room. Bones flung her bag on the bed flicking off her shoes._

'_I'll draw your bath shall I?' booth asked kindly, bones looked to him touched. _

'_That would be lovely thank you..'_

_No problem Tempe..I'll take a shower while it's running..'_

'_Kay..' she smiled sweetly, stripping off instantly, putting on one of his dress shirts that was hanging in the closet, he had brought more than enough. She just wanted to be covered by him and it felt right. _

_His phone rang so she answered it. 'Agent Booths phone.?'_

'_Oh.. Hey.. is that Tempe?'_

'_Yeah, Jared is that you? the line is bad..'_

'_Yeah Seeley tried to contact me, I've just got the message is he there?'_

'_Umm yes, hold on, he's in the shower..I'll get him..' Bones tapped the door and leant in to see him in all his glory, soaped up and looking absolutely stunning. Oh crap, she heard her inner voice shout. What a lovely vision. _

'_Seeley it's Jared..' she waved the phone at him. Her face flushing red, she was so hot she almost melted. He stepped out and dried his hands smiling at her, he read her symptoms instantly and was totally flattered, he gave her a wink and pinched her arse taking the phone form her. She squeeled and smacked his bicep which was slippery and deliciously hard._

'_Jared hey.. Thanks for getting back man. How are you? Great oh that's brilliant.. Good I'm glad.. Listen I've got some sad news.. It's about Pop's.. yeah.. I'm sorry, but he died the night before last.. Yeah kinda sudden.. No no he wasn't ill.. He a.. took his life jared.. He left a note, I'm sorry.. Yeah.. I'm in the village.. Sorting the funeral.. Yeah.. It's the day after tomorrow..yeah I know impossible.. yeah.. Don't worry.. Tempe is here with me.. Yeah she been amazing… true friend..yeah…yeah god no! I totally understand Jared..no you stay there.. It's not a problem.. Seriously.. In the family plot..with mum and granny…' Bones left him to it at that point and walked into the bathroom to take her bath only after runing her fingers through his wet hair and kissing his cheek softly, he stilled nodding his thanks as he sat on the bed on a towel._

_Bones sunk into the tub, bubbles clinging to her body and raised knee, closed her eyes and relaxed using her yoga technique to slow her breathing and heart rate down. To chill out her mind. She could hear Booth talking but not what he was saying. Once she got relaxed enough she did hear him come in._

_He came in in silence, and brushed his teeth, and was about to shave. When she opened her eyes to look at him naked one arm resting on the sink his back and gloots to her. _

'_Don't..' she said softly eyes closed again._

'_hu?' he looked at her through the mirrors reflection. She closed her eyes again._

'_Don't shave.. Please.. I like the feel of your stubble..' he grinned sweetly, then washed off the cream from his face, she opened one eye to watch. He smiled again when he dried his face._

'_Seeley?'_

'_Yeah?' he turned around she opened one eye slowly again taking a long slow look down his body, little scars adorned his body, marks of a worrior, defined muscles and tight flesh, well looked after. Then his groin with a mat of thick dark hair to his penis, already at half mast, his girth truly delighting her senses. 'Come here..' _

_He did walked over to her standing unabashed letting her inspect him with those pearled eyes. She reach out a warm bubbled hand and stroked his near full erection. He groaned slow and long not moving just letting her touch. _

'_You..this.. did things to me.. Made me feel something.. I've never experienced before.. '_

'_Yeah?' he asked at a whisper trying not to fall to the floor his thighs giving out. She palmed him upward till he was pulsing and his balls disappeared into his shaft. _

'_Yeah.. You made we weep.. You filled me completely.. And I knew then.. When I took you inside, that all these years…I had been missing something… I found that missing piece with you.. Made me complete.. I know that sounds so.. Cliché.. But it's the truth..' her slow delibarate speech moved him. She was so honest and true. Her tender words washed over him and he smiled at her. She had felt it too. He had had exactly the same experience as her._

'_When your ready Tempe.. I'd love to make you feel that again..both of us..' she looked up his body slowly and nodded understanding that he had felt the same. She then closed her eyes taking her hand off him. It was the most erotic thing she had done, said to him ever. Booth turned walking out leaving her to her soak. She was a while he stood on the balcony looking at the stars and listening to the night jars and owls go about their nocturnal rituals. _

_The room bathed in moonlight again, the warm sweet night air cooled his skin as he stood naked waiting for her. Bones walked up in silence behind him close, he knew she was there but said nothing waiting for her to make the first move. It didn't take her long._

_He didn't flinch or move when she slipped her hands aroung his waist then palmed up to his pecs pulling him back into her chest, he could feel her heat, her nipples tight, on his back, her lips kissed his nape and breath him in. he put his hands over hers on his chest and rolled his head back a little leaning into her._

'_You ok Seeley?'_

'_yes .. I'm good.. Jared is not coming.. Well he can't get here.. In time.. He's gutted but I told him it was alright..' he felt her nod on his back. He spoke softly, with no annoyance or regret. _

'_You told him how and why?'_

'_yes but didn't go into details, I'll explain when I see him proper.. He's having a good time by the sounds of it…'_

'_where is he?'_

'_Some small town outside Kathmandu, nepal..'_

'_Pokhara?' she asked softly._

'_Yeah how did..'_

'_I told him about it.. How lovely it was.. And that if he got the chance he should visit..'_

'_Cool that was good of you..'_

'_Humm.. He came round the night before he went.. He brought food and wine and we talked about his trip.. He made several passes at me… but I declined, respectfully..'_

'_Oh I see..' she felt booth tense up a little at that little snippet._

'_He was trying to piss you off Seeley.. '_

_Yeah he does that.. Often.. With my girlfreinds.. Cam, Rebecca.. Tessa..'_

_Did he succeed?' she asked spinning him around to look into his face. He looked sad._

'_Yeah.. All three..' bones felt huge pain for him, lifted her hand and stroked his jaw._

'_I'd never.. 'Ever' do that to you Seeley.. It's cruel..do you know why he does it?'_

'_No.. do you?_

'_Yes.. He want to have everything you have, he feels inadequate compared to you.. And to be frank..he is.. He falls way short.. So by having or taking your lovers, he not only pisses you off, he feels triumphant that he can feel like you.. It's classic, sibling rivalry. At it's most cruel and callous. He wants to be you, but he knows he never can.. You should be flattered in a sad way..'_

'_I'm not flattered.. I'm hurt..'_

'_I know.. you just want him to be happy and him be happy for you.. He'll learn eventually, when he grows up.. or maybe not..' she gave him a wonky smile and pecked over his heart. _

'_Did you consider him.?. Be honest..' she looked into his eyes and nodded._

'_Yes.. Only because I didn't have you.. And he was the next best thing I suppose.. it was fleeting..'_

'_So why didn't you?' she grinned even wider, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed._

'_Because..' she crawled backwards on the bed from the foot of it facing him, not letting go his hand pulling him with her so he covered her body with his. 'I knew if you found out.. You and I could never be together.. You would not forgive me..' he dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her, taking her other hand and entwined fingers while she wrapped her firm shapely legs around his._

'_Am I right?'_

'_I'd forgive you anything Tempe..'_

'_Not that.. Not if I had slept with him.. You wouldn't.. shouldn't…'_

'_I love you, I would have..'_

'_But I didn't.. I wouldn't.. I won't…' she gave sincerely. They kissed slowly, their tongued finding each other and made love, twisting and laving, searching for the perfect rhythm on their hearts it didn't take long and bones was writhing slowly under him, wanting him to connect them. Have that sensation again which stole her heart. Took her breath and made her loose her mind._

'_Shhhh relax.. No rush Tempe..' he kissed her reverently, placating her. Bones sighed softly as he meandered over her body, kissing and licking crazy patterns over her chest, he knealt up a little between her legs, palming down her torso, bones watched his eyes devour her, drink her in, and felt his desire for her. _

'_Tempe you so gorgeous.. Your body is absolutely decadent, I can't get enough of you.. please forgive me.. you calm me.. Make me feel so safe and loved in your arms… I know I'm loved for me.. With all my faults..' his mouth and lips went to a nipple and suckled, her from gentle to hard untill she cried out, clutching his mouth to her, his hands travelled and caressed her torso, feather lights, he swapped to the other breast a lavished it just as diligently, her hips rolling to him thrusting up to him often she cooed mewed and whispered his name. _

_His tongue snaked out from the suction of her nipple to trail lazily down over her stomach, across back and forward._

'_Seeley.. Oh that feels amazing.. What you make me feel.. I can't describe..' she muttered breathlessly. He made excruciating progress south. Her hands and fingers flexed on his shoulder into his hair._

_Her breathing shortened as he licked out her belly button making her roll her head. _

'_Jesus Seeley.. You making me crazy.. I need you.. Please inside, please..' she muttered he felt her tension, but he didn't obey. Although her imploring almost tipped his resolve. _

'_Shhhh. I know what you want.. But.. I 'need' something first..' his lips tongue still toyed with her flesh his fingers roamed everywhere over her front._

'_What.?. Anything.. ask it.. I'm yours..' she mumbled then gasped as he licked a line down the top of her leg, passed her core. He could smell her heady scent feel the heat radiating off her. His cock thumped in protest at missing it by miles._

'_I 'need' you to cum in my mouth Tempe..' oh that did the trick, her eyes shot open and she gripped his shoulder, staring into him. 'I gotta taste your orgasm..' he was almost apologetic giving her those god dam puppy dog eyes._

'_Seeley oh god.. ' she writhed, nipped his shoulders with her trim perfectly kept nails, thrusted up off the bed with her hips. _

'_Gonna cum on nothing if you carry on talking.. ' she managed almost a chastise. He grinned at her._

'_You better be fucking juicy Tempe.. I've been dreaming of how wet you would be for me.. Every fucking wank I got off on that thought.. your dripping sweet pussy on my tongue..'_

'_Hah hah hah.' she panted, her jaw clenched, 'I'll try not to disappoint..' again a huge effort to form sentences, she was quite proud of herself. His tongue made its way back up to her core._

_He brought a hand down to her stomach. She quivered, watching him. His eyes locked with hers._

'_Seeley for fuck sake.. ' he parted her labia, with his fingers she held her breath waiting, trembling, stilling. This was gonna blow a few nerve ending she thought suddenly realising the tension in her groin was unbearable. _

'_You watching?' he said softly she nodded frantically, needing oxygen the pretty soon or she would pass out, she could feel the lights going out in her head._

_She watched as if in slow motion he opened his mouth wide, put his large tongue close to her held her down. Then he dropped his flat tongue to her whole pussy and sucked. The sensation and release flung her forward, snapping her up like a snake strike. Boooom! Bones ripped apart with a keen heaving cry of his name, 'SEELEY!..' she grabbed a pillow blindly and shoved her face into it as she screamed her climax into the duck and down feathers, he kept the suction on as she lost control and pumped his tongue with her core. She went wild, bucking riding him like a stallion through the ocean surf. _

_Sobbing into the pillow which muffled her cries of ecstasy. She began to recoil and lay flat back to the mattress her hips still riding his tongue Booth released the suction and began a slow exploration of her folds, her petals, swallowing her down, she could hear him gulp and lap and groan and grunt at her essence. That made her almost delirious with pleasure again, she dragged the pillow off her face and looked down at him. _

'_Fffuck Ssseeley.. In..cred..ible..' she got out just before he turned his mouth slightly and suckled just her clit mumbling something she couldn't hear because the rush was back and she went off again, her back arched viciously, as another almighty orgasm stolle her words and thoughts. And her breath. _

_Booth watched in awe of her thrashing about her hands gripping his hair not yanking but pulsing through it. _

'_ooooohh jesus.. Paradise.. ' Bones rolled her head on the pillow in her delirium. Her knees knocking his head in her death throws. He grinned released her again, and stuck his tongue into her with one almighty grunt, picking her legs up and throwing them over his wide shoulders. Bones laughed weakly as he pumped her with his tongue, her velvet walls pulsing trapping his tongue trying to draw it inside deeper. His thumb went to her throbbing clit and circled softly._

'_No. no, this is not happening..' she gasped whimpered the words, thinking it all a dream, it was a figment of her imagination. Her arms flung up and gripped the headboard she held on for her life as another earth breaking, fucking volcanic eruption seared heat up her spine and shot down her legs curling her toes on his back._

'_Ssssss..hitt.. God dam you, you bastard..' she whimpered to him. 'not fair..'_

'_What's not fair baby?' he locked eyes with her with a delicate smile full of wonderment and confusion. She lifted her head or tried to, it took two attempts. He was soaked glistening and licking his lips, obviously having a ball. Watching Dr T Brennan, loose any logical rational thought, loose her shit under his phenomenal tongue lips and mouth._

'_Your too good at this and I'm pissed off.. We've wasted so much time..' he grinned wide kissed her slippery curls. Slid two fingers into her and kaching! Found her sweet spot, she huffed a astonished breath out though her open mouth. He shifted position, slipped his shoulders dropping her legs to the bed._

'_Just let me know when your've had enough baby..'_

'_Would you stop if…oh god.. If I asked..?' trying a smile but her motor functions were way off and it came out like a shaky grimace. _

'_Haa probably not.. You look amazing when you cum.. And your taste..wow.. Baby.. Manna from heaven…' he dropped his head again, tongue pointed and so delicate on her clit laving the hood back a little. With each pass his finger massaging her spot inside. _

'_That is 'exquisite'.. Feels tremendous.. Oh yes.. Again, its coming again…oh Seeley..yes..' she jerked clamped on his fingers and rode his fingers, he watched as she bit her lip, her hands came of the death grip of the headboard to his shoulders. Then his head and began to caress his cheeks feeling him so wet from her. Her juice all over him. Again she let herself dive off the top board, falling floating into the void before crash landing in the warm surf. She swam around for several long seconds before she washed up on the shore. _

'_One more I think.. ' he muttered softly to her, kissing her trembling stomach. 'Knew you could do this.. Just knew it..' he was so chuffed and delighted with his performance and her reaction. She heard his words and gave a silly sweet chuckle._

'_Remind me to tell you something later. when my mind is in working order...'_

'_Kay baby.. Is it alright to call you that?' he asked meekly. Carefully, she opened her eyes to his sparkling and obviously deliriously happy. _

'_You can call me anything you friggin' like right now.. I don't give a dam haaaa..' weakly._

'_Excellent.. Do you have an aversion to anal stimulation?' he enquired gently._

'_Baby..how sweet of you to ask.. I do actually, but a finger is fine not your beautiful member though.. is that a problem..?'_

'_Nah don't like it either.. But you understand, I'll make it good and I'll be real gentle..'_

'_Lovely. I'm intrigued..' with a sweet smile._

'_Your full of it Tempe.. You're a Taoist.. You know, what I know about your clitoral organ.. And… you have a masters in human anatomy..'_

'_Haa how do you know all that?'_

'_FBI Tempe.. FBI..' he grinned wide cheekily. She giggled then her breath caught as he started licking her clit in a slow rhythm, smoothing it lovingly, his fingers on her sweet spot making come hither motions then with so much gentleness, slipped his little finger inside her tight hole and curled it. Bones moaned softly nodding her approval and delight at his tenderness. Not to mention her delight at his knowledge of the clitoral organ._

_Her exhausted body rippled slowly to his masterful caresses, one of her hands went to her own breast and massaged, which he moaned at seeing her do that. The other to his cheek, using her index finger to just stroke his stubbly jaw, delighting in the sensation of his whiskers rasping delicately against her inner thighs as his head moved delicately. Bones drew in a deep breath, booth felt her gush more ejaculate form her core and her walls tremble against his fingers as she flew off again. _

'_Love you..I Love you.. Seeley..' she whispered so quietly that he almost missed it. Her last orgasm was the most engulfing, intense and devastating. She took a long while to ride it out. Her exhausted exhales, he felt on his face as he watched her settle. Booth laid still till he felt no more pulses or trembles from her. He withdrew slowly and carefully. With immense tenderness. _

_Booth went to the bathroom had a wash and came back with a warm flannel and a towel, bones hadn't moved lay as he had left her accept her eyes had closed and staid that way. He lay beside her and gently cleaned her up in silence, then dried her off. Bones was so touched by his cleaning her up she smiled through her tears. Rolled slightly when he had finished and held him._

'_Sokay my love.. Be back in a bit you can sleep if you want..' he said kissing her lips, she nodded as he pecked her nose cutely._

_He did as he said he would pulling the cover over them and wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

'_You so beautiful Tempe.. That was so special.. You giving yourself over to me.. Trusting me.. Thank you..' he was sincere. Bones nuzzled his chest._

'_What about you baby?'_

'_Oh I made three messes..' he grinned. She looked into him and he looked to her smiling. 'I did.. Mary's gonna know exactly what we got up to.. '_

'_You did..?' surprised by that and utterly moved._

'_Your very sexy when you cum, couldn't help it.. And your flavour oh baby.. I'm hooked.. It's my new addition.. Gonna need that regularly.. just warning you..'_

'_Haaa ok baby.. noted.. You're an amazing lover Seeley.. I have to tell you…and I've had many lovers, everyone, none of them were so generous or accomplished. And that was a first time I ever multied with a lover…I'm stunned, in awe and utterly satisfied.. and deeply loved Thank you so, so much baby..' peppering his cheek with delicious kisses._

'_I'm touched, and frigging feeling pretty great about now…' he beamed at her._

'_Well you deserve to be.. So.. you found out I'm a Taoist then?'_

'_yeah.. Your hugely into your yoga, massively in control of your body and emotions.. And well read, not to mention you a have a enormous sexual appetite it makes perfect sense..'_

'_Well.. Hang on, how do you know I have ..' quizzing him with a wrinkled brow._

'_Sully.. He wasn't discrete Tempe.. He was an arse actually.. Liked to brag..'_

'_He had nothing to brag about except his size.. Bastard..' she gritted her teeth. He gave her a hug._

'_Don't fret Tempe.. I smacked him upside the head for being a shitty bastard.. I was so wrong about him.. I thought he was a good guy I suppose he was in a ways, but you know how guys talk and he took every opportunity to rub it in to me, so I hit him..'_

'_haa thank you.. If I'd known I would have too… he was good but selfish, he rarely gave me oral pleasure.. which I absolutely fucking 'adore'.. Liked to take me from behind 'all' the time.. Little affection and left me often to finish myself off.. To think I was seriously thinking of going with him.. crazy..' shaking her head ironically._

_;Humm well we live and learn don't we?'_

'_Yeah we do.. So have I scared you off? Being a sexual 'vamp'..' flaring her eyes in a sexy way._

'_Hell no! I'm laying here thinking what delights we are gonna find out about each other in the future..'_

'_Umm the future.. That's a big way off Seeley..'_

'_I know.. Just relax Tempe.. I'm not pushing.. Just musing in my sexual stupor and bolstered by a excellent performance..'_

'_Haaa ok.. One day at a time right?'_

'_Right..' firmly with a kiss to her head. _

'_You sleepy?'_

'_Yeah.. Shall we?'_

'_Yeah, night, night babe.. Sweet dreams..'_

'_Seeley?'_

'_Ummm?'_

'_Love you..' booth scooted down beaming at her looking into her eyes. They were glistening with moved tears._

'_And that is the first time I've told 'anybody' that..'_

'_Tempe.. Oh Tempe.. Thank you.. I'm utterly blown away by that.. I'll not hurt you, not intentionally, and more importantly, I'll 'never' leave you._

'_Never?'_

'_Never ever..'_

'_Kay.. Night baby..'_

'_I love it when you call me that..' he just couldn't loose his smile and huge grin._

'_Shhh sleep.. I need to sleep, you've done me in..'_

'_Kay.. Night, night..' another kiss and hug._

_Booth woke to a delicious sensation on his morning erection, he grinned wide. Opened his eyes to find Bones slipping down on his erection, she beamed at him._

'_Morning baby.. Didn't think you'd mind..' _

'_No not at all! You wonton, sex crazed, clit with an anthropologist attached.. Goddess like heavenly creature..'_

'_Haaaa!' Bones belly laughed lighting him and the room up, rolling down to his lips, then Frenched him mercilessly for several glorious minutes, her giggles infectious. Booth had had enough of her on top and grasped around her chest and rolled them. _

'_Oooo.. Dominant.. Like it baby.. ' oh she was playfull and full of beans and he loved it._

'_excellent.. Want me to get you off a few times before we go to heaven together?'_

'_Can you do that?' cheerfully excited._

'_Brace yourself woman.. Booth on a mission..' she giggled again wrapping her legs around him._

'_Pound the hell out of me big boy..'_

'_Yes mame..' he pumped once finding his depth and she gasped grinned gritting her teeth,_

'_About there?' he asked cheerfully, bracing his weight on his forearms his thumbs caressing her cheeks. He was finding her sweet spot._

'_You know it lover.. Go for it..'_

'_Grrrr..' he growled in her face with a huge smile behind it and started to thrust, hard and fast, really fast. Bones reached around to his butt and squeezed tilting her pelvis to have him as far in as he could go._

'_Oh yes.. you animal.. There 'just' there baby heee…' her adorable chuckle made him loose pace and concentration, he lost the rhythm._

'_Will you stop.. I'm trying to hold back..'_

'_Oooo good boy.. Hang on..' she reach under her own thigh to his scrotum and squeezed his balls._

'_Oh shit not helping? Tempe..?'_

'_Haa trust me. I'm a doctor..' with a cheeky flash of her eyes. He started to pound again, _

'_Oh baby yes go on.. Don't stop.. My clit needs… hoooo yes ..' no sooner had she asked booth lifted her thigh out and changed the stroke, which made her eyes roll back in her head for a few full thrusts. His pubic bones rasping her clit._

'_That got ya.. You close..?'_

_Nodding fast, 'yes..yes..nearly, with me..?'_

'_Yes oh god.. So good you feel, amazing.. so hot.. I'm.. come on ' they both stilled staring manically into one another._

_Booth felt her pressure between his balls and anus with her finger and they both cried out._

'_YYYYEESS!' she milked him with her core as he pushed his hip into her deeper and held up there till she began to calm. There panting slowed and they rested brows smiling at each other._

'_Wooow.. Excellent quickie.. I don't norm…' she didn't get her sentence out, he rolled away withdrawing onto his bottom and crossed his legs lotus. She grinned wide._

'_You've been practising..' she slipped her hands over his chest and mounted him wrapping her legs around his hips. _

'_Haaa just a little.. My wrist is sore..'_

'_Awww poor baby.. '_

'_What did you do to me Tempe?'_

'_Magic..' flashing her eyes, 'If I get one..so do you. It's only fair…we are a team.. Shares in everything..' she rocked him in and up very gently, _

'_Yeah oh shit whats that?' he gushed gripping her hips his mouth over hers breathing heavily._

'_My pelvic floor massaging you.. feel good.?.'_

'_Fucking amazing.. Yeah.. God Tempe.. your barely moving..'_

'_I know.. How good am I?'_

'_Haaa no words..'_

'_So what I did was.. stopped your semen from leaving your beautiful member, so you orgasmed._

'_Wow cool.. Don't know that one..'_

'_Glad you approve.. your cock baby is so 'fine' I think its so pretty..'_

'_Haaa no, no not pretty.. 'Handsome', bold, strong, virile not pretty..'_

'_Haa ok.. I won't tell.. Ooo your close I can see it in your eyes.'_

'_umm yeah what your doing oh baby so good..'_

'_Just you wait lover..' she leant back shoulders to the mattress and began eight slow thrust then one very deep, controlling his arousal._

'_Holy mother Tempe.. Fabulous..'_

'_Come on cum..'_

'_No your not with me..'_

'_Seeley don't be mad.. I'm good see..' she put her practised fingers to her engorged clit jutting out and fingered herself, booth watched her transfixed while she performed for him._

'_Oh Tempe that is so frigging hot..'_

'_You like? Wanna cum?'_

'_Yeah but I got ya..' he patted her hand off her clit and took over with his, _

'_Ohhh yeah..so awww yes.. With me lover..' he nodded stilling signalling his climax she reached her hand under his scrotum again as they convulsed hard and long groaning savagely. The tremors continued as their faces sweaty and smiling looked back to one another._

_She lifted up lithely to embrace and kiss. When she needed to breath she broke the kiss._

'_Seeley.. We're so good aren't we..? Together I mean.. sexually?' staring into him, while they rolled to each other pleasuring each other unselfishly._

'_Ha.. The best.. We 'fit'.. You can feel how good.. I haven't had many lovers Tempe.. But I know… 'know' you're the 'one' , your made for me and my body..'_

'_Ummm.. I feel the same Seeley.. It's astonishing how you make me feel, something deep inside is humming.. trembling.._

'_It's your soul Tempe..' she gave him a wonky smile. 'Your soul is telling you.. I'm your 'one'.. please don't fight it..' stroking her hair back over her brow tenderly._

'_I'm trying.. It's difficult for me Seeley.. Be patient with me..ok?'_

'_Sure.. I know your scared.. Just trust yourself.. Trust me..'_

'_Do you think it will feel the same. As the other night..?'_

_You mean if we make love again in the proper way?'_

'_Is there a proper way?'_

'_Haa let see shall we..' he eased her back down turned his hips to lay over her without withdrawing. Which she smiled impressed by._

'_Wow.. Great move lover..' oozing her words, stroking his brow, adoring him this close his eyes sparkled, twinkling at her. Her leg instinctually wrapping around his. As they began again. They made love at a snails pace, long lingering, sensuous kisses matched their pleasuring of one another. He whispered he loved her constantly, dripped words of adoration and devotion while she pleasured him with her whole body accepting his love. The moment arrived and they touched souls, being drained by the rapture and sensation. Grasping tightly they clung to each other as the divine bliss began to settle them to the sheets._

_They stay looking into each other for an age. Caressing tenderly._

'_I think.. I know.. that was .. I felt..' she shook her head closing her eyes unable to explain, '… So 'deep' Seeley.. ' she couldn't express how surprisingly better the second time was for them. It was more tender, more loving, just more. Her eyes twinkled with joyous tears._

'_That was.. We were better.. I understand.. I feel so close to you..'_

_She nodded, smiling as he rolled to his side but still held her tenderly._

'_You've rocked my world Seeley.. '_

'_Haa.. I do try..' amused._

'_Haa..No.. behave.. I mean..'_

'_I know what you mean..' he nuzzled her throat, 'It's ok Tempe.. It suppose to feel like this.. Loving someone is supposed to feel overwhelming,.. exciting, wanting to be with them all the time..'_

'_I wanna feel like this always.. ' she whispered kissing the top of his head softly. He looked up to her eyes and shifted his eyes danced with hers and his lips turned into a curve, a huge beam at her._

'_Kay.. That can be arranged..' he said softly nervously. She wrinkled her brow a little,_

'_How? I don't understand.. you have to tell me.. explain..' she queried as he chuckled at her cute muddled expression._

'_Tempe.. My love.. Your gonna freak.. If I ask so, if your not sure of your feelings, don't ask the question.' cryptically._

'_Seeley..you've lost me.. I'm confused and have just had the second.. No. the 'third' most incredible experience of my life.. I'm swamped with endorphins and serotonin and basking in your love, so please be straight and ho…'_

_His lips were on hers in an instant, as he whispered peering into her eyes as she returned the stare, 'Marry me..' it took a second to register what he had asked, then the fight or flight reflex kicked in._

_She pushed him off her and sat up looking absolutely shell shocked, booth rolled back and sighed softly deflating instantly. Looking up at the ceiling, running his palms over his face._

'_But.. I.. you.. I mean.. Fuck a duck! Seeley? I..I..' she was lost for words, well coherent words._

'_I told you not to ask the question..' he said accusingly._

'_But I didn't know that was the answer to it..? How can you make me..' she almost pleaded her question but he cut her off rudely, jolting her again._

_He shouted, annoyed and a tad angry. And extremely hurt, he felt an idiot. A fool for asking and a twat, he had pushed her too far too soon. And blown it all in two stupid words._

'_Shut up.. ' he sat up matching her pose on the bed, she jolted her head back in surprise. 'Simple question, Yes or no Tempe.. Not too fucking difficult. .for a god dam genius.. ' he huffed and got off the bed, walking around to go to the bathroom. Bones watched him as he circled the bed looking for his boxers._

'_Your serious?'_

'_Of coarse I'm fucking serious woman.. I'm insane for you.. I've loved you, you silly bitch for fucking ever! Shit where are my boxers?' he was stomping around shouting not looking at her. 'I'm not asking for anything weird or unusual you know..? People who are in love..' he was in her face hands under the sheet feeling, fumbling for his boxers blindly, staring into her for a second, he huffed and turned continued to rant. 'Stand up in front of their families and friends 'all' the time to say.. Hey look.. we love one another.. Boxers where are they?!' loaded with sarcasm and hand gestures, he was picking up her bag his getting more and more agitated, while she watched on.. Processing._

'_We wanna spend the rest of our lives together, find a home, bring up kids and live out there dotage growing vegetables and walking the dog! It's totally fucking normal woman.. I'm not asking for a church or the white dress.. Ha! Chance would be a fine thing..' sardonically, bones dropped her head reached down to his side of the bed picking up his boxers while he continued to search in vain. On he went while she listened not reacting or trying to interrupt._

'_Just some fucking commitment.. Ware a band of gold.. That says, I'm his, he's mine.. ' he stood still seeing her hold up his boxers arm out stretched to him, he dropped his hip, his eyes wide calmed, when he saw them and walked over snatching them out of her hand as she said_

'_How many babies did you want?'_

'_What?!' he looked still very pissed off as he struggled to put them on._

'_How many babies do you want with me?' her tone soft and casual._

'_One, would be a 'frigging' miracle.. ' he pushed his other leg in roughly and pulled them up. She nodded accepting that. She was happy with that._

'_What kind of vegetables should we grow Seeley?'_

'_Vegetables? what the fuck are you??…Oh…' he stopped his advance to the bathroom and spun suddenly to look into her face. She smiled sweetly at him, got up, pecked his lips softly sauntering into the en suite,_

'_Tomatoes and peppers.. And I want 'two' dogs..' with conviction, booth stood stock still looking into space as her words hit his heart and he grinned wide. Straightened up, walking into the bathroom, she was already in the shower smiling as she turned to see him glowing from head to toe._

'_Come on lover.. Let's take that shower together..' she reached out her hand for him and he nodded, pulling off his boxers that hadn't even warmed up._


End file.
